A Change of Heart
by Anbaachan
Summary: Sakura is forced to take a vacation in Suna. Her heart still belongs to Sasuke, but she is to spend her two week of vacation with the Kazegage. What happens when there is chemistry, much to Sakura's surprise? R&R Please! Chapter 8 up! OMG! It's a miracle!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late March in Konoha and the weather was growing increasingly warmer each day after the village's mild winter. The leaves were returning to the vibrant green they usually were three quarters of the year, rather than the dullish green they had turned in the cooler months of winter. While no snow fell in Konoha, it was a time for new life and celebration.

Haruno Sakura lay in bed, the morning sun playing on her face as her light green eyes watched the wind run through the branches of the tree outside her apartment. Her eyes were sad. She was thinking about Sasuke again. With spring here, it meant another year without him. Another year had come and gone, with no promise of his return. She sighed, tearing her eyes from the window, and sat up in bed. Slowly she kicked the blankets off and placed her feet on the cool wooden floor. While she was in no hurry to get up, she knew she couldn't stay in bed all day, even on her day off.

Sakura forced her body up and began walking towards her bathroom. She began her normal routine. She brushed her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror. While her skin was clear and creamy white, it didn't seem to have the same glow it once had. There were light purple rings under her eyes, darker than usual because of her late nights at the hospital. Her eyes too seemed darker than they had once been. The green used to be so much brighter and alive, like the leaves in spring, but now look like the hibernating green of the leaves in winter. Her hair was long again. It fell down her back like it once did when she was thirteen, before the exams. She spit into the sink and looked up again. There was one thing she liked about her face. He lips. They were bow shaped, plump, and the color was a deep pink. Ino complained how jealous she was over her lips and Sakura's lips twitched, trying to smile at the memory.

She shook her head and turned to the small shower stall. She opened the door and turned on the water. Quickly, she pealed off her short white night dress and pink panties and stepped into the shower. Water flowed over her head, drenching her from her petal pink hair to her pink painted toes. While she liked going on missions, there was definitely a perk to not being on them. That perk was being able to dress and smell as she pleased. She lathered her hair with her favorite green tea and cherry blossom shampoo. She loved the smell and it calmed her, even when she felt her worst. She rubbed soap over her cream colored curves and then turned the water up, the heat making her skin rosy. Sakura stood in the shower for a while, just letting the water run over her body as she thought. When she was sad, she seemed to always go back to the day he left. Even after she had confessed her feelings to him and even begged to go with him, he had still left her. How she was still not over him, was beyond her. She knew she deserved better. She knew that other guys gave her the time of day. But she only wanted Sasuke.

_Why?_ She thought angrily. _Why can I not move on? What spell have you put on my heart so that I can never forget you, Sasuke?_ She turned the water off abruptly, tears in her eyes. She did feel cursed. But she was mad at herself, not Sasuke. After all, it wasn't his fault he was incredibly handsome with those dark brooding eyes and messy dark hair. And that despite the mean things he had said to her in the past, they were teammates and she cared for him. When she was younger, she thought she could change him, save him from himself… Now she knew better. She just wanted to make him happy. She wanted to make him smile that haughty smirk for her. Swearing under her breath she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She began to dry herself off, but the thoughts kept coming. She just wanted to understand him, let him know he wasn't alone. Not like she felt now. That he'd always have a friend in her… If only he'd come back for her.

_But he won't._

Sakura walked back into her bedroom, drying her hair with the towel. She stopped in front of the mirror and stared again. She had been a late bloomer, but had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were perky and more than a handful, her waist was thin and toned from all of her ninja training, her hips were wide and her butt was round. She was a sight to see, making men turn their heads to get a second look on many occasions. Even Naruto, though with Hinata, would joke that guys liked to see her leave just as much as they loved to see her come. It always earned him a karate chop on the head from both her and Hinata, but it was nice to hear. She knew she was beautiful, but rarely did she feel like it. And being in a profession mainly dominated by males, she felt it easier to be one of the guys most of the time than being one of the girls. Though sometimes being a girl was hard to hide. Especially when everyone continued to grow taller when the hit sixteen, and she just got curvier. She still stood a petite 5'3" and everyone seemed to like picking her up. That is, if they were feeling brave enough to face her iron fists.

She began to dress, deciding she needed to feel feminine today. She chose a short, sleeveless, red dress with her clan's symbol in white on the back, which she wore over a short sleeved netted shirt and netted leggings that stopped below her knee. She brushed her long pink hair and tied it back into a loose, low ponytail. She used her red forehead protector as a headband as usual. Sakura strapped on her thigh pack, because even though she wasn't on duty, she was still a ninja, and always should be prepared. She looked in the mirror again and nodded, satisfied for the moment. She turned and made her way out to the kitchen.

While she knew what day it was, she looked at the calendar anyway. March 28th. Her birthday. Most of her friends would be thrilled right now because it meant gifts and drinking. Sakura was depressed. She was twenty today. It had been six years since Sasuke left. Six long years and she was still hopelessly in love with him. Her friends told her she should be happy. She was a well know medic, who trained over the Hokage herself. She was beautiful and friends that cared about her. But Sakura knew the truth. She was a twenty year old workaholic, who was so hung up on a guy that didn't return her affection that it had caused her to remain the only virgin in her group of friends. She didn't go out like her friends. She worked long hours at the hospital. When she wasn't at the hospital she was training, both physically and academically. She readily volunteered for missions when she could. Anything to keep her busy and out of her own head… Unlike now.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed a voice outside her door that could only be owned by one person. She shook her head, as if to physically shake off her thoughts and walked to the door. She opened the door and sure enough, Naruto. Her lips pursed into a straight line and she put her hands on her hips.

"Naruto, I told you to just knock li- " He cut her off.

"Sakura-chan! You have to hurry! Tsunade-sama!" He cried, looking hysterical. Sakura's frown deepened as she went into her "doctor mode" as her friends called it. Her voice got serious and her whole body tensed, waiting to jump into action.

"Naruto, what happened? Tell me!"

"Sakura-chan! You have to hurry!" Naruto replied, before taking off towards the hospital.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried after him. She swore under her breath and jumped into her black ninja shoes. She closed the door and ran full force towards the hospital. She burst through the hospital doors and looked at the receptionist, Mori. "Where is Tsunade-senpai?" Mori gave Sakura a perplexed look.

"Sakura-sama, I believe she is in the break room." Sakura returned the perplexed look and took off down the east wing of the hospital. She arrived at the break room and burst through the door.

"Tsunade-se-" She started.

"SURPRISE!" Sakura's eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth as she surveyed the room. All her friends were there. Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, and Tsunade. There was a cake on the table, along with snacks and a wrapped box. Sakura's emotions we being pulled in every direction. She was mad for being deceived, relieved that Tsunade was alright, happy her friends cared, and completely surprised. She wanted to yell and tell them it wasn't funny to make her think there was an emergency, but she thought better of it. She forced a smile and bowed deeply, taking a breath to calm down.

"Thank you all for such a wonderful surprise." She stood back up putting her hands behind her back. "I'm surprised you all remembered." Naruto gave her a big bear hug.

"How could we forget our Sakura-chan's birthday?" He asked with a laughed.

"Birthdays are a great excuse to eat Barbeque!" Choji replied, going to town on a bowl full of chips. Ino rolled her eyes and pulled Naruto off Sakura, only to pull her into another hug.

"Birthdays are also great for going out. So you know what that means." Ino said with a smirk. Sakura sighed and bowed her head. She did. It meant they were going out to party… On her behalf. Which meant, she couldn't get out of it.

"If you're going to be troublesome, you will be dragged out of your house, ready or not." Shikamaru grumbled. Sakura giggled nervously. She knew it wasn't a joke. It had happened before. Ino lead her to the chair in front of the cake.

'Don't worry, you'll be ready." Tenten reassured her with a smile. "We'll be coming over to help get you ready. Ino picked the outfit herself!' _Uhoh._ Sakura thought. That meant she would definitely be showing too much skin. She smiled weakly.

"Sakura-san. Make a wish and blow out the candles." Tsunade said with a smile. Sakura looked at the cake for a moment. Every year she made the same wish. _I wish Sasuke would come back to me._ And every year, it never came true. Noting this she closed her eyes and blew out the candles. _I wish the man I loved would be a part of my life._ Her friends cheered as the candles went out and she opened her eyes with a slight smile. For some reason, saying her thoughts differently made her feel confident. While Tsunade cut the cake and Hinata passed out the pieces, Ino brought over the wrapped box.

"This is for you. From all of us." Sakura blushed lightly.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have…" Sakura mumbled, her vision getting a bit blurry from her sudden tears.

"We know we shouldn't. That's why we did it. Now open it!" Kiba said impatiently. With a nod, Sakura unwrapped the gift and opened the box. She gasped. With trembling hands she pulled out the loveliest kimono she had ever seen. It was white silk with pink cherry blossoms embroidered onto the fabric. The obi was pink like her hair and the silk chord was light green. When worn together, she would not only look like the epitome of spring, but very rich and regal.

"Guys… this must have cost a fortune!" Sakura exclaimed breathlessly.

"It's not so bad when the cost was divided by eleven people…" Shino said logically.

"Besides, Sakura-chan… It was worth it just to see the look on your face a moment ago." Hinata added softly. Sakura couldn't stop smiling. She also couldn't stop the tears from running down her face.

"Thank you again, everyone. But where I to wear this? None of Konoha's festivals are near this formal… Unless someone else is not telling me something…?" She turned her eyes to her few friends that had coupled up. Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, and Ino and Sai. They all laughed, getting her hint and shook their heads.

"That's where I come in." Tsunade said with a smile. She handed Sakura a scroll. "Go on, open it." Sakura nodded and opened the scroll. She could tell it was a mission right from the start. She read.

Haruno Sakura

Mission 1: D Class

Escort Nara Shikamaru to Suna. Escort Nara Shikamaru back to Konoha.

Mission 2: S Class

Taking a vacation. You are to stay away from work unless there is an emergency. You are to report back to the Hokage on Suna's famous spa. You may return after 2 weeks.

Signed,

Hokage Tsunade

Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked up at her mentor. Her lips were pursed into a straight line. This wasn't very amusing to her.

"This still doesn't explain why I need such a fancy kimono, Hokage-sama." She replied stiffly. Tsunade laughed.

"Why, you're right! Well, not only will you be escorting Shikamaru to Suna to see Temari, but you are an honored guest of the Kazekage and his family during the Rain Festival! You'll be escorted by the Kazekage and are expected to look as proper as the Kazekage himself." Sakura wrinkled her brow. "I expect you to be on your best behavior, Sakura-san."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…" She mumbled. She was to be Gaara's arm candy for the festival. She hardly knew the man. She didn't know what to expect. All she knew he was quiet and that he once tried to kill her. She rolled her eyes. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you talked me into walking out of my house in this, Ino…" Sakura slurred looking down at herself. She was wearing a netted tube top with a black sash to cover her breasts, a black mini skirt, which she had to keep pulling down, and her knee high ninja boots. She giggled, remembering the how the boys had reacted when she walked in. Jaws were on the floor. Sai even got a bloody nose.

"Another round for the birthday girl!" Naruto exclaimed, filling her cup with sake again. Every time her drink was low, one of the boys was there to fill it up again. But, no one outside of their group approached her. She rested her chin on her hand with a sigh, not realizing it was her friends that disallowed anyone to get too close to her. They were fiercely protective of her ever since Sasuke had hurt her.

"Ino…?" Sakura asked her mood suddenly sad. Ino turned to her friend, suddenly sobering up a bit.

"Saku-chan? What's wrong?" Tears were already forming in Sakura's green eyes. Her pouting lips quivered.

"Do you think there's someone out there for me? I mean… Do you think I missed my chance with Sasuke because I didn't love him enough?" Her tears bubbled over. Ino took the cup of sake out of her friend's hand and placed it on the table.

"Sakura-chan. Don't you worry. There is someone out there for you. And it's not Sasuke, but he'll be a good man and treat you right. A good man doesn't abandon his village and leave a poor girl who just poured her heart to him unconscious on a bench." This didn't seem to help. In fact it just made Sakura cry more.

"Ino, I love him. I can't stop loving him. I don't know why. I know he's a bad man, but I love him!" her voice growing louder with each word. Ino winced when Sakura's voice became a yell. She mumbled an apology as Naruto rushed over.

"I got it from here, Ino." He said firmly. Ino nodded, looking like she might cry too. She moved next to Sai and buried her face in his shoulder. Naruto turned to Hinata and gave her a small smile. "I'll be home soon, Hina-chan."

"You're a good friend, Naruto. Take your time and make sure she's okay." She replied back. Naruto nodded and grabbed Sakura's wrist gently. She sobbed and took a step before falling into the next table. She was far too upset and drunk to walk. Naruto shook his head and hefted her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. He walked out of the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk to Sakura's house was silent, except for Sakura's hiccupping sobs. He opened the door to her apartment and walked in, going straight for her bed. He gently sat her on the bed and handed Sakura her sleep dress. She looked up at him with streaked makeup around her green eyes. It made him think of Gaara a bit and he bit back his smile.

"Sakura-chan, put on your night gown. I'll get you a glass of water. Okay, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded with a sniffle and began to pull off her top before Naruto had left. He whirled around quickly, his face getting hot. He fumbled in the kitchen a bit before returning with the glass of water. He founded her with her knees drawn up to her chest, looking at the moon through her window.

"I miss him, Naruto." She whispered. Naruto frowned. His missed Sasuke too. At least the Sasuke that didn't want to kill him for the demon inside of him. "I miss the old days when we used to train together. And you guys would mock each other. I was so happy, despite feeling so far behind you guys." Naruto handed her the glass of water.

"Drink. It will make the morning more tolerable." She followed instructions and he smiled. "I miss those days too. But at least we still have those memories right?" She nodded. "Sakura-chan, you're so strong. Look how far you've come. As your friend. No. As a brother. I'm worried about you. You need to move on. I know it hurts. But you're going to be okay without him, I promise." Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes again. He sat on the bed and pulled her into a comforting hug. "You'll be okay, Sakura-chan. You're a strong woman." He pulled away and smiled down at her. She gave a small smile back, wiping her tears away.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." His smile widened and he gently motioned for her to lie down. She complied and her eyes closed as her head hit the pillow. He covered her up with her blanket and walked out of the room. Naruto walked out the front door and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to his own apartment where he was sure, Hinata was waiting.

* * *

A/N: Well, I feel so much better to have gotten this chapter up. This story has been stiring in my head for the last 3 weeks or so. I finally put pen to paper and this came out. I hope everyone enjoys it. I also hope this story goes a lot better than the other story I started on here.

Please Read and Review. Be kind with you comments. This is my first try at writing a GaaSaku fic... and in all honesty, I'm still watching the series. Naruto-wiki has really been helpful. And while it did spoil stuff for me, I actually want to watch the show more now knowing the information I do. XD;; Thank you in advance and I am working on the second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunlight hit Sakura square in the face, causing her to wince and turn away. She slowly opened her green eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. The world before her spun, making her stomach jump. She slid out of her bed and ran to the bathroom, barely making it. She began her prayer to the porcelain gods.

Cool fingers brushed her neck as they held her hair back. When her stomach was empty, she panted and turned her head slightly to meet dark brown eyes.

"You're quite troublesome, you know that?" Shikamaru said quietly, handing her a tissue to wipe her streaming nose and eyes. Sakura used the tissue accordingly and sighed.

"Yeah, I know…" She whimpered. She felt like crap. Shikamaru flushed the toilet for her and offered his hand to help her up. When she didn't take his hand, he leaned down with a sigh and grabbed her by the armpits and raised her gently to her feet. This caused Sakura to growl. She hated being the smallest in the group. Everyone thought they could just pick her up and move her how ever and when ever they felt like it.

"Shikamaru-kun, if you do not put me down, I will throw up on your feet." His eyes widened and with a nod, he gently lowered her back to the floor. Sakura groaned, her stomach lurched again. She lowered the toilet lid and rested her face on the cool plastic. If only the damned headache would go away…

She heard Shikamaru pad out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She could hear him going through her fridge and cabinets before he returned to her.

"Sakura-chan, I come bearing the hangover cure of the Nara Family." He smiled at her as she raised her head groggily. He handed her some aspirin and a glass of chocolate milk. "My mom has been giving this combo to my dad for years. He's usually as good as new after a hot shower." Sakura eyed him skeptically, but popped the aspirin in her mouth and washed it down with a sip of chocolate milk. The sweetness of the chocolate made her blood pump and the base of the milk seemed to balance out her acidic stomach. He smiled at her and gently rustled her hair.

"Drink up. Shower. I wanna get on the road soon." She nodded and downed her chocolate milk, handing him the glass. This time, she took his offered hand and came to stand on shaky legs. She smiled weakly at him as he left and closed the bathroom door.

_I easily have the best friends in the whole world._ She mused.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura came out of her bedroom dressed to travel and all packed. She looked over at Shikamaru, sitting on her couch, looking bored with one of her medical books. She felt a little bad making him wait so long and that she kept all her "Fun Time" reading books in her bedroom.

"How do you stay awake reading this?" He asked with a yawn. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Medicine is a fascinating subject, Shikamaru-kun." She walked up to him and took the book. She held it gingerly, like it was very important to her before setting it down on her coffee table. He stood up, towering over her. "Are you ready to go see the soon to be newest member of the Nara clan?" Sakura watched in amusement as the color rushed out of her friend's face. "Nervous?" He nodded gravely.

"I don't know why… It's quite troublesome, really. We've been seeing each other for a while… it would be the natural progression of our relationship." Sakura laughed quietly.

"You guys will make such cute babies!" This made Shikamaru sit back down and put his head in his hands.

"My gods… I haven't even thought that far ahead yet. I'll just be happy is she says yes." Sakura patted his head gently.

"No worries. She will."

"I'm just glad you'll be there with me so I won't be alone if she says no." Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and pulled his arm gently, as if saying he needed to stand up.

"She won't say no." He looked up to meet her eyes. She smiled at him. "I see how she looks at you. She loves you. You know Temari wouldn't waste her time if she wasn't happy. That's not her nature. She will say yes." Shikamaru stood up again.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Sakura started for the door.

"Just returning the favor. I vaguely remember someone holding my hair back as I puked my guts out." He laughed quietly as he followed her out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They had been traveling for a full day with no interruptions. She smiled as Shikamaru pushed them on through River Country, as the sun began to set. She knew he was ecstatic to see Temari, even if he didn't outwardly show it.

_Must be nice to look forward to seeing someone you love._ She loved seeing them together though, because she knew how happy it made them. Temari, who is a loud, opinionated, independent woman, turns into a doting house wife when he's around. Making sure he's eating enough and pouting to get her way, fully knowing she wouldn't have to because he'd give her the world if she asked for it. And Shikamaru, the lazy ninja who finds everything 'troublesome', goes out of his way to assure she is happy and comfortable. Complimenting how beautiful and teasing her about how troublesome she is for ensnaring his heart. Good old fashion, cheesy romance, from two people you'd least expect it from.

"Sakura-chan, let's stop here for the night." Shikamaru said, shattering her thoughts. She smirked at him as the stopped at a clearing near a river.

"And here I thought we were going to run all night so you could be there by morning!" He just rolled his eyes and grumbled, but his silence told Sakura that he had considered the thought. She laughed.

"April 1st is only two days away, Lover Boy. I think you can wait for the opening of the festival, right?" He continued to grumble under his breath, causing her to shake her head. He began to set up camp and she turned for the brush. "I'm going to gather some firewood."

"Be careful. This is where _he_ was reported to be seen last." Shikamaru instantly regretted his words after seeing the look on her face. It was sad… but had he seen a shimmer of hope in her green eyes?

"I know. I'll be careful." She said softly before turning and walking out of sight. He clenched his jaw. He had a bad feeling about this.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura was gathering wood when she heard splashing in the distance. Her thoughts advised her otherwise, but she started in the direction it came from. As she got closer, she felt a familiar chakra signature. This only made her legs move faster through the dark forest. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She came to a clearing by the river to find Uchiha Sasuke bathing his wounded arm in the river. If her heart wasn't beating so heard in her chest, she would have been sure it had stopped. Emotions played with her. _What would I say? What should I do?_ She thought, nibbling her lower lip. She was so caught up in thought that she didn't notice him move to face her direction.

"Come out of hiding if you don't want to be filled with kunai." He said towards her direction. She gasped quietly, dropping the wood she held in her hands. Every part of her screamed "Go back to Shikamaru!", but she ignored it. Instead, she walked out into the clearing to talk to Sasuke for the first time in years.

"Sakura-san." He stated simply. The way he said her name still gave her chills. She swallowed thickly, trying to keep her face neutral.

"You're hurt." She crossed the distance between them, coming to stand next to his injured arm. He was taller than she remembered, about Naruto's height still. It seemed even after all these years they rivaled each other over everything. "Look away. I'm not revealing my healing technique to you." She said firmly. He scowled at her.

"I didn't ask for your help." His words struck Sakura like a slap to the face. She narrowed her brows, staring up at him.

"Oh? And you planned on doing what exactly? Let it heal naturally? Your arm will be sore and useless for at least a week judging by the depth of that wound. And that's if it's cared for properly. I can heal you, NOW." She took a breath, trying to calm herself again. For once she could actually help Sasuke and she was going to be damned if he was going to take that chance away from her. They stood for several moments, glaring at each other until Sasuke finally sighed in annoyance.

"Fine." He said gruffly, turning his head away from her. She gathered chakra into her hands, creating a green glow in them. She then gently touched his arm and began to heal him.

She had been right. The wound was deep. How deep, she hadn't been prepared for. She worked, concentrating on healing the muscle and everything up to the skin. She could feel herself growing weaker by the second; her stamina had been nearly depleted from her journey. She finally watched the wound close and she smiled. She removed her hands and looked up at him. Her head was spinning. She knew she had pushed herself too far, but felt it was worth it. She had been able to help Sasuke.

And suddenly, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She felt her knees buckle and she could feel herself falling. She watched as Sasuke turned to her, face serious. She knew she would be hitting the ground at any moment, but strong arms pulled her close. She could smell Sasuke's scent and inhaled slowly. She looked up at him and watched his face come closer to hers. This was a dream. She was in Sasuke's arms and he was going to kiss her. It was a dream come true.

But his lips didn't meet hers and her breathing became labored as he put his hand on her neck. This wasn't how it happened in the dream!

"You never change, do you Sakura-san?" He laughed humorlessly and tightened his grip around her neck.

"S-sasuke. H-hurting. Me." Sakura managed to gasp out. Her vision was becoming cloudy again.

"I could crush your windpipe right now for being so pathetic." Sakura could only whimper in response. "You're weak and pathetic and I could never want a woman with so little to offer." He growled cruelly in her ear. "I will never want you, Haruno Sakura. You are worthless." She expected him to finish her off right there but he quickly jumped away, allowing her to fall roughly to the ground. She coughed as air filled her lungs again, her eyes streaming.

She looked up to see Shikamaru jumping over her, throwing punches and dodging kicks. Sasuke and Shikamaru fought hard. Sakura couldn't recall seeing Shikamaru so fired up. She had to stop this. After all, she was the one who caused the mess. She reached down to her thigh, opening her pack, pulling out a shuriken. She just needed to immobilize Sasuke so they could get away. She aimed low and threw with all her might. The shuriken flew through the air and sliced into Sasuke's thigh. Blood splattered onto Shikamaru and Sasuke cried out in surprise and pain. Shikamaru used this advantage to kick Sasuke to the ground. Without looking back, Shikamaru ran to Sakura's side and helped her up. He pulled her into a sprint and took off through the forest.

~*~*~*~*~

The trees had grown sparse and the ground was turning to sand at a quick rate as Shikamaru and Sakura continued to run. The climate was already warm, but the air was turning dry. They had traveled the distance in silence, neither saying anything about the situation that had just occurred.

Sakura stopped running and fell to her knees in the sand. Surely they had arrived in Wind Country by now. Shikamaru stopped as well, turning to look at her. She was dirty from traveling and the fight, her hair, falling in her face and looked like it desperately needed to be brushed. There were streaks through the dirt on her cheeks from obvious tears, though he couldn't recall hearing her cry once since they left Sasuke.

"I can't keep going. My stamina is spent and my chakra is low. I'll pass out if I force it anymore." She managed out, looking like she was trying to hold back tears. She brought her hand to her throat and she winced in pain. Even through the dirt, he could see each of Sasuke's finger tips forming as bruises on her neck. He sighed with a nod.

"I'm really sorry for back there." Sakura raised her eyes to meet his. "I was so stupid. I went against everything we've ever been taught and I'm lucky to have gotten out of there alive." She shook her head and smiled ruefully. "Maybe Sasuke was right. I am pathetic and weak, aren't I?"

Shikamaru's face fell. Sure he was annoyed with her for making a stupid mistake, but he hadn't really thought about how much she was beating herself over this. Neither of them had been severely hurt, just exhausted from pressing on. And he was just as guilty on that part because he had considered just pressing on. And really, he could blame himself just as much for deciding against it and staying in River Country, knowing full well that Sasuke and his team had last been seen there. He scratched his neck and looked down at her.

"You're far from either. I know it wasn't your strongest moment but we made it work. We're okay and-" Sakura staggered to her feet, bringing her finger to her lips to silence him. He closed his mouth, sensing the chakra signatures. Sakura pulled out two kunai, standing with her back to him, crouching in preparation to attack. Shikamaru crouched, readying his hands to form seals. He swore under his breath for not noticing earlier. They were surrounded.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed or favorited my story. I really appreciate it. I'm enjoying writing this. I also have been summarizing the story, so I know where I'm going with it. There should be some great bits that everyone will enjoy. I know I enjoyed coming up with the ideas. I have been writing furiously and then basically rewriting on the computer (It's how I work. IDK). I'll be starting chapter 3 up probably as soon as this is uploaded. XD; I can't stop this madness!!

Please review. Questions, comments, please leave them. I love when my inbox is filled with alerts. XD Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaara glared at Temari. He hadn't thought it was a great idea to surround the medic and the last ninja, but Temari insisted on surprising her lover. Now seeing them exhausted and ready for a fight just annoyed him.

"I told you it was a bad idea, Temari. You need to go up there and dissolve this situation." Temari stuck her tongue out at her brother, causing him to roll her eyes.

"Shika-kun! Sakura-chan!" Temari called out, climbing up the dune that was hiding them from view. She waved as she ran towards them. Upon seeing Temari, Sakura dropped her kunai, looking like she might fall just as easily. Shikamaru's stance relaxed and he smirked, opening his arms for her to run into. He embraced her with a tight squeeze, placing a kiss on her temple. His eyes closed and he talked softly in her ear. Sakura watched the two with a smile until movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to see Gaara walking towards them.

"Kazekage-sama!" Sakura said in greeting, bowing as he approached. Shikamaru pulled away from Temari, much to her protest, and followed Sakura's example. Gaara held up his hands and shook his head. He looked over the two. He had seen plenty of Shikamaru over the last few years, but Sakura was a sight he hadn't seen since they were still teenagers. She hadn't grown since he last saw her, which amused him. While exhausted, he could tell she was still determined and stubborn as ever. And even though the dirt and bruises, her beauty was staggering. He had not prepared for her green eyes to gaze at him as if she was searching for a hole into his soul. She looked so sad and tired, that he suddenly had the urge to go up to her and take her into his arms and embrace like they were good friends instead of just acquaintances. Instead, he held his ground and greeted them as normally as he could.

"There's no need for titles among friends, you should know that by now, Shikamaru-san. And Sakura-san, it's a pleasure to see you again." Sakura nodded slightly, perplexed by his formality, despite just telling them not to be formal with him… Sakura ignored this and kept a blank face.

"How did you know to meet us?" Shikamaru asked Temari. She smiled.

"I didn't. I just had a gut feeling and I was right. Now, come on. You both must be exhausted. There's a small town just north of here. It won't take long on foot." Shikamaru and Sakura both sighed heavily. Just a little longer until they could have a comfortable bed and nice hot bath. And nothing more to worry about for hopefully two weeks.

Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him unto a run, leaving Sakura behind. Sakura's blank face fell into a scowl. She didn't want to run anymore! She was tired now! Some days she was so jealous of Shikamaru's stamina, and today was one of them. She sighed and started to walk, her body aching in protest with every step.

Gaara made a signal with his hand and two guards, who had still been in hiding, ran up to him. They bowed quickly before waiting for orders.

"Please send word to Kankuro that we will arrive in Suna by sundown." The two men nodded and took off, leaving Gaara and Sakura alone. Gaara turned to find Sakura leaving him behind, so he took a few strides to keep up with her. She had her head down, her long petal locks falling around her face like a curtain. He spoke to her in his normal monotone voice, a hint of friendliness apparent.

"I understand you have been traveling all night. If you'd like, it would be no problem to carry you. I can see you are exhausted." Sakura's heart fluttered in her chest. The Kazekage was taking interest in her well being. While it pleased her, she had to object. She was not a damsel in distress, nor would she be treated like one when she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Well, almost.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can walk, thank you." She said stubbornly, but as politely as she could muster. She was getting crankier by the minute and her pride was getting the best of her. Gaara clicked his tongue with disapproval, but continued to watch her in wonder as she trudged through the sand.

"I'm afraid this will take all day at this pace and we are expected in Suna by nightfall. Surely you wanted to rest and take a bath before we headed on our way." Sakura's jaw clenched. Was he prodding her to hurry up or give in? Her head shot up and her blazing eyes met his cool collected ones. He tilted his head slightly, as if to inquire what the dirty look was for. Sakura rolled her eyes before turning to face the front again.

With a deep breath she forced her legs to move faster until she had started into a run. She kept a steady pace, laboring all the way, for several minutes before her footing slipped. She could feel herself falling forward and covered her face with her forearms to protect her face. She closed her eyes and waited for hot sand to hit her in the face, but it never came. Instead, strong arms scooped her up and she was moving even quicker than she had been before.

"H-hey! I said I could walk!" She managed to cry out, eyes flying open, glaring up at him. She watched him shake his head and continue to look forward.

"I do not doubt your abilities, Sakura-san. But while you are a guest of my country, it is my duty to make sure you are well taken care of. So please, I only go against your wishes because I am concerned for your well being." Sakura's eyes softened as she blushed lightly. She studied him for a moment, noting the rings around his eyes had slightly lessened but the tattoo on his forehead still remained. His dark red hair was still messy like the last time she saw him and he was much taller than she remembered. She leaned her head against his chest, feeling exhaustion taking over. His chest was hard and muscular, as were his arms, but his grip was gentle, like he was cradling a child. She smiled slightly inhaling his scent, her eyes falling closed.

It seemed like only a minute had passed by when she fell limp in his arms, sleep taking over her body. He stole a glance down at her and smirked. She had one arm draped across her stomach, the other held fast to the harness of his gourde. _Stubborn woman…_

~*~*~*~*~

Gaara walked out of the small hotel room he had left Sakura in and closed the door. He turned around and was greeted by Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru was frowning.

"He's worried about her, Gaara-kun." explained Temari. Shikamaru nodded gravely.

"She's had a rough couple of days…" Both Gaara and Temari looked at him quizzically. He sighed, explaining further. "Every year, since Uchiha has left, she has been depressed around her birthday."

"Her birthday was recently?" Gaara inquired. Shikamaru nodded.

"The 28th of March, actually. Just two days ago." Gaara looked a bit surprised and turned his look to Temari. He would have to have her pick something nice out to give to Sakura for her birthday. "Anyway, she generally clams up for about a week, denies that she's hurting, and buries herself at work so that she doesn't have to hang out with people. Which is why I think Tsunade-sama sent her with me." Temari nodded and took his arm to her chest, squeezing it.

"What happened in the forest?" She asked. "I can tell it was more than just traveling by the bruise on your cheek." Shikamaru gave a wry smile. Temari was always a step ahead of him.

"Sakura ran into Uchiha. He was wounded and she healed him, falling into a false sense of security when he listened to her. She had used up a lot of chakra on his wound and looked like she was ready to pass out when he attacked her. He was trying to strangle her slowly to death while he berated her…" Shikamaru's hands clenched at the memory. "He said she was weak and worthless. That he'd never want her because she was pathetic. And that's when I jumped in. We fought hand to hand for several minutes until Sakura threw a shuriken at him, landing it in his leg, giving me the advantage to knock him on his face. We then fled the area without looking back." He shook his head with a sigh. Gaara's own fist was clenched shut, his jaw locked. If he ever saw Uchiha, he would make sure he never hurt Sakura again. Temari rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I tried to protect her. She's like a sister to me… I should have-" Gaara interrupted him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You did fine. Her wounds will heal, including those of the heart."

"Thanks. I just hope this is what she needed to move on. This has been going on for 6 years now…" The three sat in silence for a moment, before Gaara spoke again.

"Go rest. Your only obligation is to my sister, who has been patiently waiting to have time with you. I will take care of Sakura in your absence." Shikamaru smiled slightly, giving a small bow.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama, you do not know how much that means to me." Temari smiled happily up at her little brother and pulled Shikamaru into the room adjacent to Sakura's. Gaara couldn't help but smile seeing how happy his sister was. With a sigh, he walked back into the room where Sakura slept, with the intention of meditating.

~*~*~*~*~

_Sakura opened her eyes to find herself naked. Normally, she would feel self conscious, but at this point, it felt right. She looked up to meet a shadow of a man with pure jade eyes. She couldn't distinguish who he was, other than his eyes shined gently down on her._

_"I want to explore your body." The man whispered, caressing her cheek before bringing his hard body next to hers. She shivered and nodded slowly, watching him with wide eyes. He brought his hand to cup one of her breasts. His hands were rough, but his touch was gentle against her delicate skin. He massaged the mound until her nipples began to perk. He brushed his thumb over a nipple, causing her to moan. He chuckled softly._

_"You like that, Sakura-chan?" She nodded. The shadowed man brought his face to her chest, enveloping her nipple in his mouth, suckling tenderly. She moaned again, this time louder, feeling her moisture pool between her legs. He used his other hand to pinch and tease her other nipple._

_"Please!" She whimpered, her hands tangling in his hair. He chuckled again, kindly, making her feel sure in what she was asking for._

_"Anything for you, My Flower." He switched his mouth to the other nipple and used a hand to trail down her stomach, stopping right above her folds. "Here?" he asked, stroking the top of her womanhood._

_"Don't tease." She whispered, shivering under his touch._

_"As you wish, My Flower." His fingers dived beneath her folds, finding her sensitive nub. "You're very wet. Will you scream for me?" The shadow man flicked her clit for emphasis, causing her to cry out. "Very good."_

_He began rubbing her clit with his thumb before sticking a finger into her hot, moist flesh. Sakura wailed with pleasure, bucking her hips against his hand. He pumped his finger in an out of her a few times before adding another, causing Sakura to gasp._

_"Faster!" Sakura cried, the shadowed man complying. His thumb rubbed her clit more roughly and his fingers pumped in and out of her, meeting her need. Sakura arched her back, the pressure of her release building. Finally at last, her hands clenched the sheets beneath her and she screamed as she came. Her juices flowed onto his hand and his hand slowed to a stop. She opened her eyes drowsily, meeting his jade eyes, panting._

_"You're beautiful, Sakura-chan." The shadowed man whispered to her before closing his eyes. When the shadowed man opened his eyes, the irises were black. His hand came to close around her neck._

_"You're worthless. You're weak. I could never love you." He shouted at her. Sakura's eyes widened and her hands went to the hand around her neck. She struggled against him. She was scared. The eyes narrowed at her and his hand tightened. "You disgust me! Pathetic! You never deserved me and never will." Tears leaked out the corners of her eyes as she whimpered. "I will not hesitate to kill you and your friends the next time we meet."_

_"No!" She managed out, her breathing labored. The black eyed shadow laughed menacingly. The world around her started to grow dark until she heard the green eyed shadow's voice._

_"Sakura-chan…" he called, reaching out a hand to her. She grasped his hand and opened her tear filled eyes._

~*~*~*~*~

Gaara's concentration was broken after he heard her first moan. He opened his jade eyes to find Sakura laying on the bed opposite of his, wearing only her red tank top and white shorts. She had tossed enough in her sleep that the blankets no longer covered her body. While the room was dim from the black out shades blocking out the morning light, he could see her every curve perfectly fine. He moved to the edge of the bed, swinging his feet onto the floor. He stood up, leaning over to make sure she was not having a nightmare. Her face was serene, one arm rested above her head, the other across her stomach. He nodded satisfied with what he found.

Until she moaned again, this time, a bit louder. His eyes widened a bit as she moved her leg, opening her hips.

"Please…" She mumbled. He could see her arousal on her shorts, and from the sounds of her moans, she was having a good dream. He plopped back on his bed, unsure what to do. Surely, he shouldn't watch, but he couldn't make himself look away when he noticed her nipples grow hard. He stifled a groan of his own as his shaft started to make itself known.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, listening to her sleepy moans getting more frequent. He clutched the sheets under his hands, trying to keep control of himself. His eyes popped open when he heard her long breathless moan. He stared at her, comprehending everything that had just happened. She had just come in her sleep and he had sat and watched it happen. He got up again on weak legs, his erection becoming painful.

He was about to excuse himself to he bathroom when he heard her whimper. He turned to her and was shocked to see tears rolling down her face. Her breathing was labored, as if something was making it hard for her to breathe.

"No…" She gasped out, a sob racking her body. Gaara moved over to her bed and sat on the edge. Hesitantly, he wiped the tears off her face.

"Sakura-san…" He said softly. When she didn't respond, his hand moved to her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Sakura-san." He said this time, more firmly. All at once, her eyes shot open and she sat up, burying her face in his chest. She shuddered, sobbing, clinging to his shirt. Gaara sat perfectly still, racking his brain for what he should do, for he had a beautiful woman clinging to him, seeking comfort. He did the first thing that came to mind.

"It's going to be alright. It was just a dream, Sakura-san." He said as gently as he could, while he patted her back awkwardly. Sakura froze. That certainly wasn't Shikamaru's voice. And now that she was aware of it, that scent was of sand and sage. Gaara…

She pulled away from his embrace, staring wide eyed at him. Her mind raced. She realized her thighs were wet from her first dream and she was crying into the chest of a man she hardly knew. Color crept to her cheeks as she wished she would just die from embarrassment.

"S-sorry." She managed out. Gaara gave her a blank stare. This was not the reaction he had expected, nor that he had hoped for.

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned. She nodded slowly, bringing her knees to her chest. She looked at Gaara, confused.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Gaara felt mildly disappointed. He licked his lips before answering her question.

"He's with my sister. I figured it would be a good idea to stay near in case you needed anything when you awoke." Sakura was taken back by his kindness once again, and couldn't help but smile. She could tell that he was trying very hard to please her.

"I appreciate your kindness…" She said, watching his shoulders slump ever so slightly, expecting her to turn down his gesture of kindness again. "You've been most hospitable, Gaara-san. Thank you." She watched his chest swell and he sat up a bit straighter. She restrained her laughter. _So even the great Kazekage likes to have his ego stroked…_ she mused.

"Shall I see if Shikamaru and Temari are awake? There's a bath house right next door…" Sakura was on her feet, grabbing her other clothing and pack at once.

"A bath would be wonderful!" It had been the first time he had seen her face so bright since she arrived. It brought a small smile to his face.

"Gather all of your things. We'll depart for Suna after our bath." Sakura nodded and Gaara exited the room, closing the door behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura let a sigh as she turned on the shower next to Temari. The hot water ran down her body, taking away the layer of filth that she had accumulated. She smiled as she turned off the faucet.

"Ah! Baths after traveling are so gratifying!" Sakura said to Temari, glancing at the older girl. Temari laughed quietly, turning off her own faucet.

"You only say that now because you've never bathed with a man before." Sakura's face fell. While being a virgin wasn't exactly a secret, she didn't really like knowing everyone seemed to know. She simply made a noise of understanding before sitting on the bat stool she had brought to her area. She pulled out the shampoo she had bought and opened the bottle.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to offend you!" Temari exclaimed, pouting. Sakura raised her brow, giving her friend a side-long glance. "Forgive me? I'll wash your hair…" Sakura extended her arm to hand the bottle of shampoo off.

"Deal." She said with a smirk. Temari took the bottle, poured a little into her hand and began lathering up Sakura's hair. "Ah, worth feeling sorry for myself and the lack of sex in my life…" Sakura teased. Temari laughed and gave Sakura's hair a tug. Sakura gave a small shriek in surprise. "No pulling!" She cried, glaring up at Temari. Temari laughed again, continuing to massage the younger girls head.

"Here, rinse." Temari said, handing Sakura a bucket full of water. Sakura poured the bucket over head, rinsing out the suds. Temari picked up her bottle of conditioner. "So… I don't mean to pry, but are you alright? Shikamaru told me what happened in the forest." Sakura sighed. She should have seen this coming. Temari continued bathing Sakura's hair, waiting for an answer.

"I guess, yes and no. Yes, because I haven't had a chance to fully comprehend everything that has happened. I ran all night and passed out for a few hours and now I'm here with you, so I haven't even had time to think about it. But I'm not okay…" Sakura swallowed, tears forming in her eyes. "I guess what really gets me is not that Sasuke attacked me or even for that matter, never returned any of my affection, but why I can't get him out of my head. I sometimes feel like I'm drugged because all I can think about is hopefully someday, he'll come back to me, when I know it isn't true." Sakura put her head in her hands, a few tears squeezing out. "I feel like an idiot. I'm twenty years old and haven't been intimate with a man yet because I have been sitting here hoping that Sasuke would come back for me. It just makes me so… mad! I'm so stupid!"

Temari wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl's shoulders, giving her a small hug. Sakura's hands reached out to touch Temari's arm as she sniffled with mixed emotions.

"I can't say I know exactly what you are going through, but I think I can at least understand. If Shika-kun ever just left me, I'd be devastated and still love him too. And I think I would for a very long time, even if he never came back. But, Sakura-chan, you can move on. You are a bright, beautiful young woman, skilled medic, and any man would be lucky to have you. Don't you ever forget that. Uchiha doesn't know what he's missing because he never gave you a chance. And never give him one. Opportunity knocks once they say. He had his chance and blew it. So screw him! Okay, Sakura-chan?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Temari and smiled.

"Thank you Temari-chan. I feel a little better now." Temari stood up and laughed.

"Good! Rinse your hair. You can do mine next!"

Mean while, on the other side, Gaara and Shikamaru could hear their conversation. They bathed quietly before both sinking into the swimming pool sized bath tub. Shikamaru rested his head against the wall, his eyes closed. Gaara sat with one arm leaning on the ledge of the tub, thinking quietly to himself. Finally, Gaara broke the silence between the two men.

"She has never been intimate with a man before?" Shikamaru opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He shook his head.

"No. I'm not even sure if she's kissed a man, let alone been with one." Gaara tilted his head slightly.

"Is there a reason for this?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"She's been so hung up on Uchiha and well, we have been a little protective of her. She's like a sister to most of us and we don't want to see her end up with the wrong type a guy. We normally do our best from keeping those types away from her."

"How do you know they are those types?" Shikamaru shook his head again.

"Any guy that would approach a woman in a bar, but won't do it during the day is one of those types of guys. They want one thing and one thing only. Sakura is too sweet and innocent to let that happen to her." Shikamaru paused for a moment. "Why do you ask?" Gaara kept his face unreadable; his only answer was a blink. Shikamaru laughed. "You're interested in her?"

"She is undeniably attractive. And her demeanor is pleasing, at least of what I have seen." Shikamaru continued to grin.

"I could tell you about her…" Gaara was tempted. He did want to find out more about Sakura, but he wasn't sure this was the right way to go about doing it.

"Thank you Shikamaru-san, but I intend on asking her myself." Shikamaru shrugged and leaned back once more, closing his eyes.

"Suit yourself. But pick up some red bean jelly mochi. She loves those kinds of sweets."

~*~*~*~*~

The trip to Suna was uneventful. The sun was setting when the arrived at the tall walls. They went straight to the large house the siblings shared, since their father had been killed and Gaara had become Kazekage. Sakura was surprised at how simple the house was for how large it was.

"Welcome to your home away from home for the next two weeks Sakura-chan!" Temari said with a smile. They walked in, removing their shoes. The entrance was in the living room, which was adorned with a long couch and many book cases. It was simple but comfortable. Sakura smiled.

"May I show you to your room, Sakura-san?" Gaara asked, coming to stand next to her. She turned her smile on him, causing his breath to hitch.

"That would be lovely, Gaara-san." He returned her smile with a small smile of his own. He gestured for her to follow him. Instead of staying directly behind him, she grabbed his arm and walked with him. He was surprised, but said nothing. He lead her up some passed the kitchen, until they came to a long hallway with four doors on each side. As they passed a door, he noted what it was out loud to her.

"Here is Kankuro's room and opposite of that is one of the washrooms. Next is a guest bedroom and opposite of that is also a guest bedroom, but it used to be my father's room before his death. And here is the other washroom and across from that is Temari's room. That is also where Shikamaru will be staying. Lastly, we have the guest bedroom you will be staying in and across from that is my room. If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock on my door. I am used to being woken up during the middle of the night and not going to bed until the early morning." Sakura nodded, with a small smile. Gaara pointed to the ceiling. "There is also access to the room right here. When it's cool at night, we like to sit up there. Is there anything you need now, Sakura-san?"

"Thank you, but no. I think I'm just going to turn in I think." She said with a smile. Gaara nodded.

"Then I'll leave you to get settled. It might not be wise to bother Temari and Shikamaru tonight, but Kankuro might be in later. I have to go check in with the elders and let them know I have safely returned. I bid you good night, Sakura-san." Sakura nodded back and watched him walk back down the hallway and down the stairs. Slowly she opened the door to her new room.

She gasped, her hand going to her mouth, as she entered the room. It was beautiful, far more elaborate than the room she was sleeping in at home. There was a large four post bed with light blue silk for a canopy and curtains around the bed. The bedding was watching blue and white silk, a brilliant display of Wind Country's proud colors. There was a small dresser and a simple vanity table, all matching the rich dark wood of the bed. A large window over looked the city. She went to the window and peered out it for a moment. The city was beautiful at night. It had a soft glow from the decorations and lights that had been put up for the Rain Festival.

Sakura drew the curtains over the window and turned to the bed. She suddenly felt tired again. She pulled off her pack and pulled the few articles of clothing she brought from it. She placed them in the dresser, leaving out her night gown. She got undressed, placing her dirty clothes in a small wicker hamper by the door. Slowly she approached the bed, awed by its vastness. She climbed up, feeling the silk beneath her hands and knees. She lay on her stomach across the huge bed and her feet didn't hang off the end. She smiled a bit in amusement before closing her eyes. Sleep took her swiftly, and for the first time in a while, she didn't dream of Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: HEY THERE READERS! I present to you a LONG chapter 3! I hope it's to your liking, I worked very hard on this. I actually had the whole chapter written out and probably changed about 50% of it by rewording or adding more details. I was channeling spock as I wrote a lot of Gaara's character (for you youngins who don't know spock, he's from Star Trek. There's a real hottie who plays in in the new movie /shameless plug). I hope he's not too OOC. Nor Sakura. I feel I got Temari and Shikamaru pretty good though. But please, tell me what you think!

Also, I had a friend try and read my story and virus popped up! I have triple check my computer and documents and I'm pretty sure it's not on my end. Has anyone had this problem? Is this why people aren't reading my story? ;~: Regardless, could you let me know if you've had a problem?

So glad I was able to get this up before the weekend, as i will be offline until Moday. If you're going to Colossal Con, see you there. Come check me out in the dealers room! My booth is called Anime Fan Zone. :D Otherwise, please have a safe and happy weekend! And Review, review, review!! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura stirred gently as the sunlight fell on her face, warming her cheeks. Slowly she opened her peridot colored eyes. She propped her self up, a beautifully crocheted blanket falling into her lap. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she racked her brain. She didn't remember covering up last night and she was sure she had drawn the curtains closed before she went to bed.

She shrugged and put her feet gently on the wooden floor. She padded over to the vanity and noticed a white satin robe hanging over the vanity's stool. She took it and put it on over her lacy, white, nightgown, tying it loosely around her waist. It was early and she didn't figure she'd find anyone up at this hour. She looked in the mirror and ran a brush through her hair. Satisfied with the pink strands framing her heart shaped face, she turned to the door.

With expertise she slipped out of her room silently, searching for any signs of movement or noise in the house. She let a sigh of relief out. She wanted to check out the Kazekage's personal reading material without being interrupted. She was glad she was used to early mornings working at the hospital. It gave her time to think and study. Mornings seemed to be only time she didn't have anyone knocking on her door asking if she wanted to go out drinking… again.

Sakura smiled when she reached the base of the stairs and the book shelves were in sight. She walked passed the kitchen and straight up to the first bookshelf. She released another sigh. She found history books on Suna, Medical journals from Chiyo herself, and even a child's fairy tale book. She had hit the jackpot with this find. Just as she brought a hand up to grab one of the medical journals someone cleared their throat quietly.

"Are you always up this early?" A deep, monotone voice asked. Sakura's stomach flipped. She was quite startled. She whirled around to find Gaara sitting in the kitchen, reading over some scrolls and drinking tea. And there she was, standing in her nightgown, barely covered by a satin robe that was falling off one shoulder, standing before the Kazekage. He was dressed in his usual maroon jacket and black pants, looking handsome as ever. He was staring at her with jade eyes, looking at her from head to toe, and then turned back to his scrolls, cheeks stained pink.

Sakura looked down at herself briefly. Besides her bare shoulder, her ample cleavage was very visible. She took a deep breath to calm herself, trying to play this off. She sauntered over to the kitchen and stood across the counter from Gaara. She leaned on the counter, which pushed her breasts up, causing them to strain against her lacy nightgown. Gaara had taken a sip of tea and began to cough as he watched her movements. Surely she was trying to kill him.

"I work a lot of mornings at the hospital. Lots of paper work to get through." She replied, finally answering him. "Are you up early for work too, Gaa-ra-sa-ma?" She articulated each syllable of his name, sounding more like a cute school girl than a deadly ninja. He swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry despite having a cup of tea in his hands. The woman before him was beyond attractive to him, and he wondered why. They hardly knew each other, yet, she could render him speechless by merely changing her tone of voice. And the fact that her pale skin was barely covered by satin and lace, didn't help either. But the way her petal colored hair fell into her gem colored eyes and the way her full, pouty lips said his name so formally, made him want to jump across the counter and make her his. Still rendered speechless, he merely nodded to answer her question.

"Could you tell me more about the festival? I'm not really sure what to expect and didn't have time to do any research on it." She smiled sweetly at him. He swallowed again, searching for his lost voice. He took a gulp of his tea and cleared his throat.

"The Festival of Rain is one of our largest events here in Suna. Since it only rains in April, we celebrate the life rain brings." Sakura nodded, eager to hear more. His lips twitched into a quick smile before continuing. "It's celebrated from the first of April, to whenever the first rain comes. The average is usually about 5 days, sometimes longer, sometimes shorter." Sakura adjusted against the counter, her cleavage grabbing his attention again. He forced himself to stare at his tea, trying to refocus his mind.

"What goes on during the festival?"

"We plan for five days worth of events. Besides the usual festival activities, games, food, and music, we plan special events. Like tonight are the opening ceremonies. It's a very formal night. People will wear their best kimono. Then the festivities begin and last until midnight. Tomorrow there is a talent contest, where the elders and I judge who the most talented participant is. Quite interesting to watch. I think you will like it. Friday night is a dance competition. Again the elders and I will be judges, though I will have to dance first. It's been a tradition now for several years since before I was Kazekage." Sakura tilted her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"You… dance, Gaara-sama?" Her voice was shocked, yet amused.

"Yes, I have been trained to dance. Most of our ninja have been taught at a young age because it's been proven to increase memorization, concentration, and agility. But the elders insisted on a retraining session as I am required to dance the first dance before judging the contest. Usually Temari is my partner for this." He studied her face as he continued. "Do you dance, Sakura-san?" Sakura blushed a bit, lowering her eyes. Was that his way of asking her to be his dance partner instead of his sister?

"Yes. I took a class back at the academy. I might be a bit rusty, but the teacher always said I made a great partner because I followed my partners lead with no trouble." That was good enough for Gaara. He nodded.

"I'd be honored if you'd be my partner for Friday night." Sakura smiled, bring her eyes to meet his.

"I'd love to. What does one normally wear for that?"

"Usually modern formal attire. Women usually wear formal dresses rather than Kimono as they are less restricting for dancing." He watched as Sakura's smiled faltered. She hadn't thought to bring anything like that on her trip to Suna. Gaara's lips twitched to a small smile. "Do not worry. Please check out the clothing vendor down the street named Hitomi. She makes wonderful clothing. Tell her I sent you and you should have no difficulties finding something to wear." Sakura's smiled returned, more brilliantly than before.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama. I'll check it out today!" Sakura turned and looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "I'm so sorry! I've kept you here too long. Please, don't allow me to hold you up anymore." She lowered her head, her hair falling like a curtain around her face. Gaara sighed. He knew she was right but did not wish to leave her. He wanted to take her himself and find that dress and then come back to the house and make her try it on for him… wait, what was he thinking? He cleared his throat and stood up, trying to fixate his mind on something else.

"I nearly forgot to mention, but there is a woman who I have hired to keep house while I work during the week. She does the laundry as well as tidying up the house. Do not be alarmed if you run into her or find any of your clothing missing. You will have them back clean at the end of the day. Her name is Miu-san and she is an older woman." Gaara said as he walked to the door and put on his shoes. He opened the door and looked at Sakura one last time.

"I'll see you tonight, Sakura-san." And with that, he walked out the door, leaving Sakura's heart pounding in her chest.

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura and Shikamaru walked down the sandy streets of Suna's busy market place as they went about shopping. Rather, Sakura's shopping.

"Man, this is so troublesome. Why does Temari have to work still when I'm here to visit?" Shikamaru grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets for the umpteenth time. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So why are you here with me if you're just going to complain the whole time?" Sakura asked, mildly annoyed. Shopping normally was rather therapeutic and fun for her. But Shikamaru was totally killing the experience with his whining.

"Well, for one, I'm bored." Shikamaru said. He licked his lips pondering on how to continue. Should he just tell her he was worried and wanted to make sure she was okay? Playing the possible out comes in his head, he sighed. "And I wanted to make sure you were still alright after the whole Sasuke thing…" Sakura turned her head to look at the tall man. And then she smiled.

"Aw, Shika-kun, that's so sweet. I'll be sure to tell Temari that you were very kind to me today." Shikamaru shook his head.

"I'm not doing it for the praise. I'm serious, Sakura-chan. You've been like a little sister to me for several years. I do care for you as you were a part of my family." Sakura's face softened as she watched Shikamaru's ears turn pink. That was so like Shikamaru to tell people the one thing they needed to hear the most, at the cost of his own comfort.

"Thank you Shikamaru-kun. But really, I'm alright. I haven't even thought about Sasuke since we got to Suna." Sakura linked arms with the taller man and pulled him along. "Come on, I need your help picking a dress so I look amazing on Friday!" Shikamaru grumbled something about being troublesome, but allowed himself to be dragged.

Together they walked into the open store front of a clothing shop. A woman with graying brown hair, tied up in a messy bun, sat at a sewing machine in the back of the store. Without looking up she greeted them, working the fabric quickly under the motorized needle. Sakura looked around the store briefly, grabbing a couple dresses she liked.

"They're all blue…" Sakura said quietly, staring at the dresses she had taken.

"Well, blue and white are Suna's colors." Sakura turned around to see the woman from the sewing machine standing behind her. The woman smiled. "Is there something I can help you with?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes. I was sent by the Kazekage. He recommends your shop to find something to wear. I will be his dance partner on Friday night before the dance competition. Can you help me?" The woman blushed a bit, clearly happy to hear the Kazekage's kind words.

"I am Hitomi. I'd be glad to help. What were you looking for?" Sakura smiled meekly.

"Preferably something not blue…" The older woman laughed heartily at this.

"Here, come to the back. I set everything blue out for the festival and keep everything else in the back." Sakura and Shikamaru followed Hitomi to a small room where clothing hung on bars along the wall. She led them to a section that had a rainbow of different colored dresses. "Not from Suna, I take it." Sakura laughed quietly.

"How'd you guess?" The woman shrugged and smiled warmly down on Sakura.

"Could be the headbands. But that's just a guess." Sakura's hand went to her headband in her hair and laughed again.

"Yeah, maybe." Hitomi made her way back to the main room.

"Just come out to try what you find on. I'll be out front watching the store." Sakura nodded and walked up to the row of dresses. She started to sort through them until she gasped, stopping on one. It was a deep lilac color with a knee length skit. It was sleeveless and had a sweetheart cut. The skirt flared with tulle under the skirt. She looked at the size and grinned. It was perfect. She took it off the bar and turned to show Shikamaru who was looking rather bored.

"What do you think?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Hard to tell if you don't try it on." Sakura rolled her eyes and walked out to the main section of the store.

"Hitomi-san, I'd like to try this one on, please!" Hitomi was back at her sewing machine and briefly lifted a hand to point to a fitting booth in the corner of the small store. Sakura walked over to the booth and walked in, pulling the curtain closed. She stripped quickly and stepped into the dress. She pulled the zipper up her back half way and couldn't reach any longer. She stepped out of the curtains.

"Shikamaru-kun, could you zipper me, please?" She asked sweetly, standing on a small platform in front of a mirror. Shikamaru walked over and pulled the zipper up her back, looking over her shoulder into the mirror. The dress looked amazing on Sakura. The color complimented her creamy skin and pink hair. The dress cut amplified her curves, showing off her lean legs and small waist and framing her cleavage. Sakura stared wide eyed at her reflection. "W-what do you think, Shikamaru-kun?" She whispered. Shikamaru chuckled.

"I think the Kazekage isn't going to know what hit him on Friday." Sakura turned and smiled widely at her friend.

"Trying to impress the Kazekage?" Hitomi asked, suddenly standing at Shikamaru's side again. Sakura blushed.

"Well, uh…" Sakura muttered out, looking down at the ground. Hitomi laughed and turned Sakura around to face the mirror again. The woman studied the dress on Sakura's body, checking for any alterations needed.

"Well, Miss, it looks almost as if this dress was made for you. What do you think?" Sakura looked up to face her visage. She smiled at herself and jumped off the platform.

"I'll take it!" Hitomi nodded, pleased, and pulled the zipper down the back for Sakura. Sakura went back into the dressing room and redressed herself. She came back out carrying the dress. Hitomi took it and wrapped it in a white plastic bag and then handed it back to Sakura. "So how much do I owe you?" Sakura asked, pulling out her purse from her pack. Hitomi gave her a confused look.

"Nothing. The Kazekage already took care of the payment." Sakura blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. "Oh my goodness, he didn't tell you he was going to do that?" The older woman smirked. "I'd say you have an admirer in the Kazekage, Miss." Sakura blushed again and bowed slightly.

"Well, thank you for your help. Maybe I will be in again." Sakura then turned and pulled Shikamaru back on the street, leaving Hitomi chucking to herself.

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura and Shikamaru walked from the house again, back on the streets to find lunch. Sakura looked mildly annoyed, while Shikamaru looked smug. She sighed, folding her arms across her chest leading the way down the street.

"So what's up with you and Gaara? I leave you guys alone a handful of times and he buys your dress? What's up with that?" Sakura growled, glaring at her friend.

"Nothing has happened. I told you. He has been nothing but a perfect gentleman since I've gotten here." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't explain how you feel about him though." This caught Sakura off guard. She stopped, her mind racing. So far, she was attracted to him, though she really couldn't explain why. She hardly knew the guy, but he made her feel confident in herself, unlike Sasuke ever did. And he was handsome, despite the rings around his eyes and that silly tattoo on his head. But it just made him seem… mysterious. And she was definitely curious about him.

"Well, I… I'm not sure how I feel about him. I hardly know Gaara." She replied stubbornly, sticking her nose in the air. "Besides, who cares? It's my business." Shikamaru shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Troublesome… You and I both know that it's the elders business if you or Gaara initiate something. We're talking about the Kazekage here." Sakura sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, nothing has happened. He bought me a gift. That's all. Come on, let's get some lunch. I'm starving." Shikamaru groaned quietly, putting his hand on his forehead. He knew when Sakura changed the subject; there was no way of going back now.

"Alright, alright. There's a dumpling place up the street that's just as popular as Ichiraku Ramen in Konoha. Come on." Shikamaru grumbled, walking passed Sakura to lead the way. The two walked in silence down the street, looking at the ground. Suddenly, their silence was broken.

"Is that Sakura-san?" Cried a male voice behind them. Sakura turned around to meet the smiling face of Kankuro who was moving swiftly towards them. He took Sakura up into his arms in a bear hug. "Sakura-chan! It's been too long! How are you?" He placed her feet back on the ground, beaming down on her. Sakura couldn't help but smile. He had the same mischievous grin and playful dark eyes, though he was wearing no face paint this afternoon.

"Kankuro! It's so good to see you! Where are you off too?" Sakura asked.

"Lunch with Gaara and Temari at Youchiraku Dumpling. What about you guys?" Sakura looked over her shoulder at Shikamaru.

"I think we were going to the same place." Shikamaru nodded to confirm her statement. Kankuro looped his arm with Sakura's and then with Shikamaru's.

"You must join us then!" He exclaimed, pulling the two leaf ninjas down the street.

They approached the restaurant, which was much larger than Ichiraku Ramen. It had tables inside and outside, which most were all full at this point of the day. Kankuro pulled them to a round outdoor table that had an umbrella shading the people from the sun.

"Temari! Gaara! Look who I found!" Sakura waved slightly at the other siblings, a little embarrassed at being dragged around by the puppet master. Shikamaru pulled away from Kankuro's grasp and went and sat next to Temari. Temari placed a soothing kiss on Shikamaru's forehead, instantly changing Shikamaru's cranky mood. Gaara stood up and pulled the chair between him and Temari out for Sakura. Sakura smiled and sat between the two. Gaara nodded slightly, giving her his silent hello before sitting back down. Kankuro took a seat between Gaara and Shikamaru, filling the table completely.

"Gaara-sama, Hitomi-san was wonderful. I found a lovely dress to wear on Friday night." Sakura said and she looked over the menu. She wanted to say more, demand why he bought the dress for her, but she held her tongue.

"It pleases me to hear that your trip to her shop was a successful one. I look forward to seeing what you will wear on Friday." Gaara replied, causing Sakura to duck her head further behind the menu as she blushed.

"Does that mean I'm off the hook this year?" Temari asked excitedly. Kankuro and Shikamaru laughed. Gaara nodded to his sister making her whoop with glee. "Thank you Sakura-chan! I have two left feet when it comes to dancing. I can never keep up with my baby brother." Temari smirked, watching for Gaara's glare. It came swiftly but she merely laughed. Sakura raised a brow, setting her menu down.

"Does this mean you're good, Gaara-sama?"

"Hn." Was the only reply, causing Kankuro to laugh and pat the redhead on the back.

"Good? He won't admit it, but he's the reason they started doing the Kazekage's dance before the competition! The Kazekage can't win every year!" Gaara's eyes were fixated on his glass of tea before him, but he couldn't keep the blush from rising in his cheeks. A small hand on his arm broke his concentration his glass. He turned to look at the pink haired woman. She was smiling at him, her green eyes shining like light through glass.

"Gaara-sama, I look forward to Friday night even more now." Gaara nodded. The only thing he could do because his heart was beating so hard in his chest. He didn't understand how a woman, no, how THIS woman, could effect him so badly.

"Should we order?" Shikamaru said, changing the subject. The waitress went around the table and took everyone's food order and swiftly left. Time seemed to fly as they chatted more about the festival, as their food had arrived almost as soon as they ordered it. Lunch was quiet, with a few words exchanged here and there.

"Sakura-chan! You have soy sauce on your lip." Temari said, suddenly smirking, looking at her red haired brother. Sakura blushed lightly. Her tongue darted out if her mouth, licking her lips clean. She noticed everyone's eyes were on her, causing her to blush more. So she turned to Gaara.

"Did I miss any?" She asked shyly before running her tongue over her lips again. Fire filled his groin area as thoughts of her tongue and lips around his… He clenched his fists and abruptly pushed his chair back. He stood up and bowed his head.

"Excuse me. I have lost track of time and must return back to work. Until tonight." He managed out in a calm voice that did not match his actions. He took out his wallet and placed some money on the table before turning and walking briskly off towards the tower. Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances and Temari stood up, kissed Shikamaru on the cheek, and turned, running after her youngest brother.

Sakura's mouth was still hanging over, her mind trying to wrap around what had just happened. She closed her mouth with a sigh, looking down at her plate. She was no longer hungry and thoroughly confused.

~*~*~*~*~

"Gaara-kun." Temari said in a commanding tone, causing Gaara to pause to look at his older sister briefly, only to start walking again. The pause was enough for Temari to catch up and stand by his side. "My, my, you certainly know how to kill a lovely lunch." She smiled gently at her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No thanks to you, Temari." He replied stiffly, keeping his eyes forward.

"I didn't think you'd react so badly. She's so adorable." Temari linked arms with her brother and walked with him. Gaara's eyes shifted to the ground, studying the uneven stones and sand that created the road back to the tower.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am just feeling unwell." Temari laughed quietly, nudging her brother's side.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with a certain sassy pink haired woman." Gaara sighed, glaring at his sister.

"Is it that obvious?" Gaara grumbled. Temari laughed again, ruffling her brother's already messy locks.

"Considering I've watched the way you look at her, yes. You definitely know how to pick them. Sakura-chan would make a fine sister-in-law to have." Gaara stopped walking. The thought of marrying the woman had never crossed his mind. But now that it was suggested… yes, yes, he would be happy with such a fine, strong wife. She was strong and gifted in the medical field. She would make an excellent addition to Suna. No. An excellent addition to his family.

"I do not know why she has such an effect on me…" He said breathlessly.

"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." Temari quoted, meeting her brother's jade eyes, watching them widen in surprise. "While brief, you have some history with Sakura-chan… Don't you think there's something more to your meetings with her?"

"I guess I never really thought about it, Temari. And I feel so unstable right now; I don't know what to think." He swallowed. "How do you feel when you look at Shikamaru-san?" Temari look taken aback, but smiled.

"Shikamaru… well, first, there's an attraction there that's purely physical. He's the most handsome and… well, sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. Even if I saw him every day, I think I would still have this desire to jump on him." She laughed, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. Gaara nodded, his cheeks too a brilliant shade of pink. "But when I look beyond that, I see a strong man who can protect me. He's amazingly smart and strategically a genius, making it hard to predict anything he will do. He's so loving and kind, despite his lazy attitude, that I know I will always be loved, no matter what. And when I look at him, I get a very maternal feeling. I want to care for him and make him happy, always." Gaara's hands clenched as he listened to his sister describe her feelings to him. He understood what she was saying, more than he thought he would.

"Do… do you think Shikamaru was fated for you?"

"I know he was. Because here's the thing…" She stopped, looking Gaara straight in the eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, like she was going to reveal a big secret. "I know because when I look in his eyes, I see our first child together." Gaara was speechless. He hadn't expected this from his sister.

"A child…?" She nodded, smiling warmly.

"My child. His child. Our child. It looks exactly like him, but has my green eyes." Gaara smiled slightly, looking up at his sister.

"I guess I never really thought about being an uncle. But it is logical, as you and Shikamaru are walking that path together." Temari laughed.

"This isn't supposed to be about me, you dork. This is supposed to be about you! How do you feel about Sakura-chan?" Gaara immediately went stone faced again.

"I find her… very attractive. Beautiful. Smart. Friendly. I feel like I have a reason to smile when I am with her. I feel… drawn to her." Temari nodded.

"Fate has brought her to you. Do not waste this opportunity. Who knows when fate will bring her back around to you again." Gaara felt like a ton of bricks had just hit his chest. She was right. He didn't know when he would see her again after these two weeks passed. In just thirteen days, she was going to be leaving him again. The thought of losing her was… staggering. His hand went to his chest, clutching his shirt over his heart. He felt like the air had been knocked from him He swayed on his feet.

"Gaara?" Temari asked worriedly. "Come, let's get you home." She led her brother by the shoulder towards their house instead of towards the tower. They walked in silence until she opened the door to their house. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just… shocked is all." He mumbled, taking a seat in his chair. He closed his eyes and sighed. Almost instantly images of Sakura smiling played in his mind, making his heart race.

"Well, if you don't want to be explaining right now, you might want to retreat to your room as they are nearly home." Temari warned. Gaara nodded, getting back up, and started for the stairs.

"Thank you, Temari. For everything." Temari smiled as she watched her brother climb the stairs.

"I'm only glad you are learning what love is." She whispered to herself.

~*~*~*~

Sakura stood in Temari's room wearing only a white, lacy, long-line bra and matching panties. Her hair was put up in an elaborate bun with her side swept bangs framing her face. She was watching Temari, who was dressed in a lacy lavender bra and thong, putting on her make-up at her vanity. Sakura put her hands on her hips, looking slightly annoyed.

"Temari-san, what is Gaara's deal anyway? All I did was ask him a simple question!" Temari laughed, turning to look at the younger woman.

"Yes, asking him a question while licking your lips. You totally did that on purpose, didn't you?" Sakura blushed.

"No… not REALLY." Temari raised a brow at her. "Okay, fine, I didn't think he'd freak out!" Sakura huffed, folding her arms over her chest. Temari laughed and got to her feet. She unfolded Sakura's kimono and handed the pink haired woman a white collar.

"Here, put on your eri-sugata. It's too warm to wear your juban." Sakura nodded and put the white collar loosely around her neck and then shrugged on her kimono over the sash. "Don't worry about Gaara. He wasn't really upset. Just unnerved." Sakura tilted her head, adjusting her kimono and eri-sugata so it showed under her kimono.

"Unnerved? Are you saying I actually affected him?" Temari smiled as she grabbed Sakura's pink obi and began tying it around her waist.

"Maybe…" Temari teased.

"What did he say?" Sakura demanded, glancing over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should ask him." Sakura sighed, exasperated.

"Temari!" Temari laughed as she unfolded her own cream colored kimono with lavender spots on it. She put on her own eri-sugata and then pulled her kimono over the collar. She handed Sakura the matching lavender obi, who took it with a glare. Sakura began tying the older woman's obi in silence.

"He likes you. He always has. You've done a lot for us and he appreciates it." Sakura smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm glad. I feel comfortable around him, like I've known him forever. I look forward to getting to know him more on this trip."

"Just go with the flow, do what feels right. I think you both may just surprise yourselves if you stop using those big brains of yours." Temari replied. "Just have fun. Alright?" Sakura stepped away from Temari and nodded.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now I think we've left the men waiting long enough. Shall we?" Temari linked arms with Sakura and together they walked to the door. "We're ready!" Temari called in a singsong voice. Three sets of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Temari opened her bedroom door.

* * *

A/N: BAH! Sorry for the long wait! My husband just quit his job and it's hard to find time alone to write undistacted. I promised myself that I'd get this chapter up before my next trip, which we leave tomorrow for Anime Mid Atlantic in Virginia. That's going to be a loooooong drive.

Long chapter, so I decided to leave off here and start the 5th chapter with the men's reactions to the women all fancied up. This will lead into the first night of the festival. Depending on how long it is at that point will determin whether I start the next day, and possibly go into the 2nd night of the festival.

Another reason I took a while to write this was I was doing so research on things for the story. Wiki is a beautiful thing.

The last reason is I was actually watching Naruto. I just got to the part where Sasuke leaves. Honestly, I have to say, what's his problem? Itachi totally did him a favor after seeing the way their father acted! Though, I was very happy to get to see Gaara again. And of couse Shikamaru and Temari! So cute!!! It was kinda funny. I kinda cried when Sakura pleaded with Sasuke not to go. I didn't cry at all with Naruto pleading with Sasuke. But when Shikamaru starts crying because he failed the mission but all his friends made it alive, I like balled!! LOL! I kinda forget that they are all young though! Only 12/13 and I think back when I was that young... Oy, I couldn't imagine having a career at 12. Just... no. So much love to Shikamaru for being an awesome leader!!

Alright. I have a long drive ahead of me, so hopefully I'll get some writing done. I hope.

Please review and tell me what you think!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gaara's eyes widened as he swore his heart stopped. Despite knowing she was a deadly ninja, Sakura looked like a delicate flower for which she was named. Her hair was tied up into a bun, with her fringe falling into her gemlike eyes.

Sakura smiled at the three shocked men, turning to look at Temari who was smirking. It was nice to know that they hadn't even left the house and they were being gaped at. Not that the men weren't a sight to look at. They looked extremely sharp in their dress kimonos and Sakura mused that they all cleaned up so nicely.

Kankuro wore dark gray hakama, a white kosode, and a plum purple haori to tie his look together. His face was clean of his usual purple face paint, his hair, as usual, left messy and falling into hid dark eyes. Shikamaru had donned a navy hakama, a white kosode and an olive colored haori with the Nara crest embroidered on the back. He wore his hair in his usual topknot. Sakura smiled at him, before turning her eyes to Gaara. Gaara looked very regal, as a leader should, in his navy hakama, a white kosode, and his Kazekage robes.

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest as Gaara approached her and bowed. She smiled shyly, before bowing in return. Gaara offered his arm, which Sakura took, and began leading her down the hallway, the other's following suit. They walked out the door, into the cool night.

They walked quickly to Suna's square, where there was a stage set up, and the villages' people gathering in front of it. Sand ninja appeared around Gaara and Sakura, escorting them to the stage. As they reached the stairs to the stage, Gaara gently released Sakura and continued forward. Kankuro took Gaara's place next to Sakura, leading her up the stairs. Gaara took center stage and waited for Kankuro and Temari to take their places behind him with Sakura and Shikamaru.

Sakura noted how the people of Suna stayed silent when the Kazekage took the stage. They watched him earnestly, waiting to hear what their leader was about to say. And Gaara, looked so… at ease in front of his people. She could tell he was a great leader and that the people loved him. This made her smile. She watched the Kazekage scan the crowd and then clear his throat to talk. Sakura found herself holding her breath until he began to talk. His voice was strong and full of authority, but monotone, as usual.

"People of Suna. We have gathered again this year to celebrate the coming wet season and the life it brings. This is a time of joy and comfort. So let us, the people of Suna, a family, come together and celebrate the rain." As Gaara's voice stopped, the crowd erupted with cheers. Gaara nodded to the crowd and started toward Sakura and Kankuro. The crowd began to die down and file out towards the festival.

"WAIT!" The crowd stopped and began to turn back to the stage. Everyone watched as Shikamaru ran to the center of the stage, practically dragging a fuming Temari. Sakura put her hand over her mouth, knowing well what was about to happen. Gaara gave her a pointed look before turning to the scene before him. With all eyes on him, Shikamaru began to sweat visibly and stuck a finger in his collar.

"Jeeze... uh…" He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, trying to ignore Temari's death glare. He turned to the crowd and spoke.

"I thought this festival of coming together and being a family would be an appropriate time to announce this. So please excuse my interruption." He cleared his throat again. "The treaty between Suna and Konoha has allowed me to get to know this family very well." He waved his had in the direction of the sand siblings. "And since we are here together as a family, right now, I wanted everyone to witness this." He turned back to Temari who still looked angry, but confusion and a bit of realization. Shikamaru smiled at her and then got down on one knee before her and pulled a ring out of his inside haori pocket. He held it between both index fingers and thumbs, bowing his head to show her respect.

"Temari. You are the love of my life and I want to spend every last day of my life with you. I would be honored if you would marry me." Temari's hands flew to her mouth as tears began to fill her green eyes. So overcome by emotion, all she could do is nod her head. When the crowd started screaming, Shikamaru looked up to see her answer. She smiled and nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. He smiled and stood up before her. He took her left hand and placed the ring on the appropriate finger. Temari launched herself into his arms, capturing his lips in a kiss, making the crowd roar some more. Sakura wiped her eyes and laughed as Kankuro cheered loudly and Gaara clapped with a grin on his face.

"It's going to be a good festival this year." Gaara said, glancing back at Shikamaru and Temari who had finally broke their kiss and Temari was back on her feet. Kankuro laughed.

"I agree, Brother. That's one way to get the festival started." Kankuro gave his brother a pat on the back. "Don't forget to thank Shikamaru for sharing this. But I've got to meet some people… so I'll see you both. You kids have fun." Sakura and Gaara watched as Kankuro left the stage and disappeared in the crowd. They moved towards Shikamaru and Temari to give their congratulations. Gaara and Shikamaru shook hands until Shikamaru laughingly pulled Gaara into a hug, making Gaara look a bit uncomfortable. This only made Sakura and Temari laugh and cause their streaming eyes to leak again. When Gaara was released, he moved to his sister, pulling her close, whispering in her ear. Her eyes widened and she tears began to flow again. She pulled him into a close hug, where he did his best to pat her back affectionately. Sakura and Shikamaru smiled before Sakura motioned to Shikamaru to pull his wife to be off her date.

A small crowed of women had gathered at the base of the stage and called out to Temari.

"Temari-sama! Can you show us the ring?" A teenage girl asked with a smile. Temari smiled and bent as much as she could in her kimono and lowered her hand to show off the simple marquis cut diamond on a gold band. The women squealed in delight and then turned to Shikamaru to ask where he had gotten it. He looked a bit embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's the ring my father gave my mother as a promise to marriage. I still don't know what he sees in her, as she is quite a scary woman. But the have been married twenty-seven years now. Although I usually stick to logic and believe luck has nothing to do with the outcome, I figured something that has started such a strong marriage might help start another." Temari stood up again and kissed Shikamaru with a smile.

Gaara gently put his hand on Sakura's back, leading her towards the stairs down the stage. She smiled up at him and took his arm as they walked together.

"Is his mother really that scary?" Gaara asked her. Sakura giggled and shook her head.

"No. She is a very sweet woman. But she is a strong woman who doesn't tolerate laziness from her husband or son." Gaara nodded, seeming to ponder to himself for a moment.

"What would you like to do, Sakura-san?" Sakura gave a small shrug.

"I suppose some games would be fun. They are always entertaining at least the first night, don't you think, Gaara-sama?" Gaara nodded again as he swallowed thickly.

"Ah… yes…" He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I would like it very much if you would use a less formal title when you are alone with me. Sakura-chan." He added to make his point. Sakura smiled, blushing lightly.

"Of course, Gaara-kun." The way she said his name gave him goose pimples. He smiled gently down at her, his chest feeling a bit tight. He never thought he'd ever see the day that the monster of Suna would have such a beautiful woman on his arm. His thoughts were clouded with how far they had both grown, from their first meeting at the chunin exams. _From hated monster to beloved Kage. From helpless little girl to beautiful top medic. Yes, we both have come a –_ His thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at Sakura to see her pink brows furrowed and hands on her hips.

"Gaara-kun!" She whined. "You're not listening. I asked you what prize looks best!" Gaara looked around. They were in front of dart throwing booth. When had she taken him here, and when did she ask him a question. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. No point of thinking about the woman when she was right here in front of him. He bowed slightly.

"I apologize, Sakura-chan. Let me look at the prizes a moment." She smiled once again as his gave looked over the various plush animals. And then one in particular caught his eyes. A brown bear with button eyes and a red bow around its neck. "That one." He said softly, pointing to the bear. Sakura's smiled widened.

"I never would have guessed you were a bear kid. Honestly, I was more partial to my blanket." She said with a giggle. Gaara wrinkled his hairless brow, perplexed.

"What?" Sakura didn't reply. She simply handed the vendor some money and took her darts. And then Gaara realized she was going to win the prize for him. Some how, this seemed rather backwards. He folded his arms over his chest and watched her throw the darts expertly. Sakura gave a whoop when she popped the balloons and pointed to her prize. The man handed her the bear and she thanked him before turning back to Gaara. She handed him the bear with a brilliant smile.

"Do you like it, Gaara-kun?" Gaara chuckled softly. He could understand how her friends saw her as a younger sister at times. You know, once you got over the whole 'she's amazingly beautiful' part.

"Yes, thank you Sakura-chan." He replied, tucking the bear under his arm. "Shall we get something to snack on since we're here?" Sakura made a sound of approval and they walked together to the nearest food cart.

This time, Gaara was quick to take out his wallet, insisting he pay for her taiyaki along with his takoyaki. She finally allowed him to do so when he reminded her that her taiyaki was getting cold as she argued with him. He paid the vendor and then they sat on a bench along the road to eat their snacks. They sat in silence for a few moments, eating and watching people pass by.

"Suna seems like a wonderful place. Your people seem very happy." Gaara nodded.

"These are good times. Trade is up. We've had a good season."

"And good leadership." Sakura smiled when he looked taken aback. "Don't look so surprised. I saw how your people looked at you. They hung on your very last word. They are happy because you are a strong and caring leader, Gaara-kun." Gaara bowed his head, hiding the blush that had rushed up his face.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. Your words are far too kind." They sat in silence again, finishing their snacks. Gaara watched Sakura and how her eyes darted to the children running around. She could help but gasp quietly when one fell. She smiled when the child got back up and began chasing after his friends.

"You like children?" It was more a question than an obvious statement. Sakura turned back to Gaara.

"Yes. They are fascinating. Tiny adults. And they are wonderfully rewarding patients." Gaara examined her face. Her smile reflected in her green eyes.

"Then… You would like children of your own?" Sakura's smile faltered for a moment. She could only hope that she would have children. Right now it looked a little bleak, considering she was singe and still a virgin.

"Yes. It would be wonderful." Gaara noted her bittersweet tone and shifted uncomfortably, trying to lessen the tension.

"You are a caring person. Being a mother would do you well." Sakura sat shocked for a moment.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun."

They sat in another comfortable silence until Sakura yawned. Wordlessly, Gaara stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and together they walked back to the house. Gaara unlocked the door and together they walked through the house, up the stairs to their room. They stood outside their respective doors, not sure what to say.

Blushing and avoiding her eyes, Gaara took Sakura's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. And for the bear." Sakura's cheeks burned, but she smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Gaara-kun." She sounded breathless. Neither would admit the level of attraction they had for one another, but the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a kunai.

Sakura made the next move. She stepped closer to Gaara, feeling the heat radiating off his body. She rose onto her tip toes and placed a hand on his shoulder for balance, before brushing her lips gently against his cheek.

"Good night, Gaara-kun." She whispered before retreating to her room and closing the door. She sat in the dark, leaning against the door, listening to her heart pounding. She smiled, leaning her head back.

_I can't believe I just kissed the Kazekage!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura woke up in a wonderful moon. She couldn't stop smiling as she put her hair up into a messy bun and dressed in a red tank top and black spandex shorts. She had so much energy that she needed to burn off. She walked out of her room and down the hall, stopping at Temari's door. She had heard Temari talking with Gaara earlier that morning, so she knew Shikamaru was alone in the room.

Sakura knocked gently and waited. No reply came. She tried again and this time heard a groan and some rustling. Shikamaru opened the door, looking half asleep. Sakura bit back a smirk as she took in his appearance. His hair was down, falling around his broad bear shoulders. His bare arms and chest were muscular and showed battle scares. But on his neck and chest, were the scares from the battle last night. Bruises and scratches littered his body. Brown eyes met green quickly before Shikamaru looked away blushing. Sakura snickered.

"Man, I guess it's a good thing you're traveling with a medic, huh?" Shikamaru glared at her.

"Shut up, Sakura." This only caused Sakura to laugh more. He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, I understand you burned a lot of energy last night, but wanted to know if you wanted to come train with me." Shikamaru lifted a brow.

"You're supposed to be on vacation, per orders, Sakura." Sakura in return rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. But there's no sense in me sitting around getting fat. And besides. I need to burn off some energy!" This time, Shikamaru smirked.

"Good night?" Sakura blushed a bit.

"Not as good as yours, I'm sure. But I liked the direction I was headed."

"So does that mean you're into Gaara?" Sakura Shrugged.

"I'm definitely attracted to him. I mean, he's good looking. Stoic. Aloof. Good at nearly everything he does…"

"That's your brand. Sounds kinda like…" Shikamaru slapped his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he just made reference to Sakura's weakness.

"Sasuke…" She said, her whole body language changing. "I guess he does remind me of Sasuke. The Sasuke I always dreamed about. The Sasuke who finally comes to his senses and sweeps me off my feet. But then I remember that it's Gaara-sama. Which is fine. Because he's a good man and has no ties to Sasuke." Shikamaru frowned at Sakura's lost expression. He could see her spiraling into depression and he had to stop it. He pulled her into a quick hug before pulling away and looking down at her, speaking sternly, but softly.

"What are you fretting for? You just said Gaara-sama was a good man and you enjoyed yourself last night. Why taint it by bringing up Sasuke?" Sakura shrugged. She knew he was right, but just couldn't shake the feeling of rejection and loneliness. Sasuke was the reason she was alone, unmarried. He had given her false hope the day he left by thanking her. So she never let go, hoping he would return for her or better yet, return to her. "Sakura, you need to move on. He's never going to show up to Konoha with good intentions. You need to get that thought through your head!" She merely nodded. "Look. Let me go get dressed and we'll-"

"Shika-kun! I'm back!" Temari cried rushing up the stairs. She ran towards Shikamaru, jumping into his arms. Shikamaru barely caught her and ended up on the floor. She nuzzled his neck gently. "Gaara said I was completely useless and that I should go home. So here I am!" Had Sakura not been feeling so down, she would have laughed at the older woman's comment. Instead, she turned on her heel and plastered on a big fake smile.

"You two have fun. I'll see you both tonight!" Sakura quickly turned and jogged down the stairs, tears stinging her eyes. She loved that Temari and Shikamaru were perfect for each other, but it made her feel so inadequate at times. Why couldn't she find someone who completed her, like those two completed each other? She stepped into her ninja boots and walked out the door.

The sun hit her eyes and a wave of heat hit her body. Wincing, she worried she would never get used to the heat. Sakura took off into a run. She ran around the market place a few times, causing sweat to sting her eyes and moisten her clothes. She could understand why sand-nins were so strong. She stopped in the shade of the Kazekage's tower and couldn't help but wonder how Gaara was doing. Did he have feelings for her, just like the feelings she thought she had for him? Which made her wonder how Sasuke was doing and why Gaara could like her but not Sasuke.

These thoughts only made her angry and she took off in a run again towards the tower. She needed a good place to think, like the platform in Konoha that looked over the village. She always went there to think. Sakura looked up the tower when she reached the base and saw a small balcony on the east side of the building. It was crazy, but she felt it necessary to pull a Naruto right now.

Sakura took a few steps back and focused the chakra to her feet. She then took a run at the building and began her climb. She stayed in the shadowed part of the building to keep from alerting anyone. She pulled herself over the balcony and put her feet on the sandy floor. _The floor would be covered in sand… This is where Gaara works after all..._ She mused to herself, unaware that by disturbing the sand, she was alerting the very Kazekage she was thinking about. She walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down at all the roof tops. A slight breeze blew through Sakura's hair, making her sigh contentedly. This was the piece of mind she was looking for.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Sakura gasped and whirled around to see Gaara standing at the door connecting the balcony to his office, arms crossed. He didn't look mad, a little perplexed, perhaps, but his features were calm. Sakura put her hands behind her back, looking embarrassed at being caught.

"Gaara-kun. I'm sorry. I'm sure I'm breaching security right now, not to mention disturbing you…" The words flew out of her mouth, hardly understandable. Gaara just stared at her a moment, trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"Sakura, you are not in trouble. Do not worry." And Sakura seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "But you seem troubled. Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura blinked a couple times, trying to hide her tears. She had already cried once in front of Gaara, she wasn't planning on making it a habit.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked turning her head away from him. He walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Very much so. So I will ask you again, is there anything I can do for you?" Sakura shook her head. His hand was warm and felt like electricity had been transferred into her body from his touch. She wanted nothing more than to be gathered into his arms and told that she was cared for. To be told that Sasuke would never hurt her again. But she refrained.

"No. I'll be alright. I was just coming up here to think… but it seems I've only succeeded in interrupting your work." Gaara shook his head.

"Do not worry about that, Sakura-chan. Please do not dwell on it any further. As I told you before, if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask. You are a guest and a friend. If you'd like some time looking over the city, then please, by all means, the balcony is yours. All I ask is that when you leave, exit through the door in my office." Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when he held up his hand. "You will not bother me, Sakura-chan, do not worry." Sakura nodded, smiling a bit.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun. You are too kind." His lips twitched into a small smile before turning and walking back into his office. Sakura watched him walk away and quickly turned away because she could no longer hold back her tears. He had far too kind to her when she was feeling so poorly.

Just as Gaara was settling back into his desk, he felt her tears land in his sand. He sighed and put his head in his hands. She was going to be very distracting after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura was mussing her long petal colored locks when a knock at her came. She checked her reflection one last time before rushing to the door. She opened it slowly, smiling when it revealed Gaara. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that accented his muscular arms and broad shoulders. His long legs were covered by black, straight leg pants. They were tighter than his usual pants and Sakura noticed immediately. Her breath hitched when the thought of walking behind him came to mind.

"Gaara-kun, good evening." She said, breathlessly. Gaara gave a nod and a grunt, for words evaded him at the moment. Everything she wore seemed to make her more beautiful each time. Formal clothing looked amazing on her, but her simple red halter top and black floor length skirt with a slit up to her mid thigh was his favorite yet. The sight of that much creamy skin made his brain shut down. His carnal instincts wanted nothing more than to push her back into her room and see more of her creamy skin under his hands. He shook his head slightly.

"Sorry. I have some things on my mind. Please excuse me." Sakura simply smiled up at him. He turned and started down the hallway, Sakura following closely. She swallowed thickly and decided that she loved those pants he was wearing. They made his ass look amazing.

"It's alright… I can understand what you mean…" He turned slightly and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him, so they could walk together. She blushed lightly as they walked out of the house, all thoughts of this morning out of her head.

They walked to the square in a comfortable silence, arm in arm. She listened to the hushed whispers of people trying to figure out who she was and what she was doing with their Kazekage. She just smiled brilliantly, pulling herself a bit closer to Gaara. _Let them talk._ She glanced up at Gaara who had a calm, but expressionless face on. If he wasn't worried about it, she wouldn't be either.

The square had been moved around since the night before, the stage had been lowered and there was now seating all the way around the stage. The seats were filling up quickly with friends and family of the competitors, ready to cheer their favorite act on. Gaara led them front and center of the stage, where a table was set up with five chairs. Perplexed, Sakura raised her eyes to his. He gave her a small smile before pulling a chair out for her. She sat as he explained.

"This is the judges table. This competition is usually judged by village advisors and me. Tonight, we will be accompanied by Baki, which I know you have met, and whomever Baki has persuaded in joining us this evening. Advisors are welcome to bring their wives when they judge." Sakura felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. So she was currently on the same level as the other man's wife. The thought left her breathless again.

Gaara sat next to Sakura just as a woman about their age with light brown hair hurried over and placed a pen and paper before Gaara.

"Here you go, Kazekage-sama. I hope you enjoy the show!" She said with a bow. As she straightened, her eyes met Sakura's. She proceeded to give her a dirty look before hurrying away. Sakura's brow wrinkled. That girl had been a little too friendly with Gaara, and she didn't like it. He was Kazekage after all. _People should show him more respect. And what was with the look she gave me? That was totally uncalled for! I am an honored guest of the Kazekage! How dare her! _Sakura clenched her hands in her lap before turning to look at Gaara, her brows furrowed, lips pursed. Gaara chuckled at her expression and turned his eyes to follow the girl. The girl was easily found, surrounded by her friends, surely gushing about how close she had gotten to him. He shook his head.

"That is one of the village advisor's granddaughters. They once tried to get me to agree to a marriage to her. The advisor though his word would have more weight if his granddaughter was married to me. They were very disappointed when I refused. Unfortunately, she never got that memo. And what is worse is that I can never seem to remember her name…" The green-eyed monster within Sakura settled, allowing her to smile at those words. She laughed softly.

"Gaara-kun, that's terrible…" Gaara shrugged indifferently.

"Good evening Kazekage-sama." Gaara stood up to face Baki, an old man and an old woman. Sakura stood as well, standing next to Gaara, waiting for the introductions.

"Baki-san. Jiro-san. Kimi-san. Good evening. Allow me to introduce my special guest and good friend, Haruno Sakura. She will be joining us this evening." Gaara said, bowing slightly to each person. Sakura bowed with a smile.

"It's wonderful to meet everyone." When no one said anything, she came up to see what the problem was. Baki was wearing a smirk and the older couple looked shocked. Sakura glanced up at Gaara, who had a slightly annoyed look. His eyes bore into Baki whose lips began to twitch and then he laughed.

"How very kind of you, Kazekage-sama. Haruno-san, I hope you are enjoying yourself. I know our Kazekage-sama can be a bit… stoic at times. Unlike your Hokage." Baki replied, bowing. The old couple followed suit, smiling widely. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"I assure you, he has been very hospitable and kind." Sakura put a hand on Gaara's arm to reassure him. Gaara nodded slightly.

"Kazekage-sama, if I may be so bold, but your guest has become quite beautiful since the last time we had seen her." The old woman, Kimi-san said with a smile. Sakura blushed lowering her eyes.

"Thank you. You're too kind, Kimi-san." Gaara nodded again, with a smile to show he agreed.

"I believe they are waiting for us, Kazekage-sama." Jiro-san said, pulling out a chair for his wife, next to where Sakura had been seated. Gaara nodded and pulled the chair out for Sakura again, allowing her to sit before him. Baki sat next to Gaara, giving him a nodded before turning to the front. When everyone was seated Kankuro walked out onto the stage.

"Good evening Ladies and gentleman! My name is Kankuro and I'll be the host of tonight's talent contest. We have three judges tonight, from our very own village advisory board. Let's give our judges a hand!" The crowd roared and the three men smiled and waved. "As always, the contestant with the highest score is tonight's winner and will receive this year's talent trophy! So let's sit back and enjoy the show!"

The show started right away and the first act came out. Sakura was very impressed with Kankuro's natural talent for emceeing but was blow away by the amount of talent too the stage. Singers, acrobats, contortionists, actors. She was lost in the show until a hand brushed her arm. She looked and saw Kimi-san smiling at her. She leaned towards the woman slightly.

"I haven't seen the Kazekage look so happy. I'm so glad." Sakura tilted her head slightly, confused. "You, Haruno-san, have brought such a light to his eyes. When you are with him, you make him whole." Sakura blushed, completely shocked. Knowing not what to say, she merely nodded and turned back to the performance. She couldn't stop her chest from swelling with joy. There was no denying her growing feeling for the man next to her. Even if he reminded her of Sasuke at times. Sakura leaned forward in her seat, resting her arms on the table, her left arm gently resting against his right elbow.

Heat consumed his whole body from her touch. He glanced at the pink haired woman before him before forcing himself to turn back to the performance. Once the last performance was finished, Kankuro came onto the stage and announced that the judges would be finishing up in just a few minutes and then they would announce the winner. Gaara turned slightly to Sakura, leaning in to speak to her.

"Which performance did you like the best?" He asked softly. Sakura went through the acts in her head until a little girl with blond hair and big brown eyes came into mind. She had been adorable, but the voice that had come out of that small child had been mind boggling. She smiled, remembering the performance well.

"I think the little girl who could sing was amazing." Gaara nodded and began writing on his paper. The men handed in their tally sheets and the votes were counted. The results were handed to Kankuro.

Ladies and Gentleman, we have a winner!" The crowd cheered. "Little Tomo-chan and her beautiful voice!" The little girl ran to the stage, smiling widely. She bowed deeply before moving to stand next to Kankuro. Kankuro kneeled down and handed the little girl the trophy. She began jumping up and down, causing Sakura to laugh.

"What would you like to do tonight, Sakura-chan?" Gaara asked his face suddenly very near to hers. Sakura shivered, wanting to pull him closer.

"I had planned on going back to the house to relax. I had enough fun with games last night. Gaara chuckled.

"I'd like to join you, if that would be alright." Sakura smiled and nodded. Gaara took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Good night, Baki-san. It was good to see you both, Jiro-san, Kimi-san." Kimi-san gave Sakura a wide grin, causing her to blush again. They said their good byes and Gaara led them back to the house.

When they arrived, they found the house empty and quiet. Gaara walked to the kitchen and turned to Sakura.

"Why don't you go sit on the roof? I will bring up some refreshments for us." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sounds wonderful. Don't take to long!" She said in a sing-song voice, causing Gaara's cheeks to burn pink. She gave him a wink before padding up the stairs.

Sakura walked to the end of the hall and looked up at the small door in the ceiling. With a small jump, she pulled on the chord and the door opened. When the door opened, a ladder slowly descended to the floor. She climbed up the ladder just enough to unlock the top door and push it open. She climbed up until she could see the roof.

Sakura was shocked. The roof was full of stuff. A cabana sat right in the middle of the roof, which explained why Temari stayed so tan. There was a shogi board and a couple barrels for catching rain. There was a wooden bench swing in the corner and dim lighting surrounding the whole roof. It was beautiful. She climbed the rest of the way up and walked over to the bench swing. She began to rock, listening to the monotonous creek of the chains on the swing and closed her eyes. There was a slight breeze that ran through her long locks. It still amazed her that at night, the desert became so cool.

A sudden change of weight on the swing made her open her eyes. Gaara smiled slightly, handing her a plate with a lone piece of mochi on it.

"I brought you some red bean mochi ice cream." He held up a bottle of sake. "And some sake." Sakura looked at the mochi with wide eyes before picking it up and taking a bite out of the doughy skin.

"This is wonderful. Thank you so much, Gaara-kun. You are too kind!" Gaara shook his head.

"But it was not my own doing. Shikamaru-san told me you enjoyed it." Sakura quickly finished the ice cream before speaking.

"On the contrary. I think it was very kind of you to remember what he told you. I love sweets. And most of my friends know that. But no one else buys me sweets. You did." Gaara blushed lightly.

"I am glad that it has made you happy then." He replied, pouring a cup of sake. He handed it to Sakura and then poured another for himself. He took a sip. The alcohol felt cool down his throat, but upon reaching his belly, it began to burn and warm his whole body. The feeling loosened his tongue a bit. "I feel like I hard know you, but you know so much about me. Tell me about your family." Sakura gulped her sake down quickly and licked her lips. She hadn't expected him to start with her family.

"My family…? Ummm…" Sakura sighed, her chest tightening. Gaara tilted his head watching her. "I'm an only child. I'm sure the only reason that is the case, is because my father died before I was born, during a mission. My mother never remarried. After I started my training with Tsunade-sama, my mother passed away. I guess you can say my only family is Tsunade-sama and my friends." Sakura closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. It had been a while since she had talked about her mother's passing. And she still had not forgiven herself for not checking in on her mother more often. She opened her eyes when Gaara took her hand in his own. She looked at her small hand in his through glassy eyes.

"I am sorry to have brought up such a sore subject. I understand. My mother died giving birth to me, robbing my siblings of their mother. And my father, despite having shukaku sealed inside of me at birth, died at the chunin exams. It was hard on my family. But we have become strong together. And so long as you are surrounded by friends, you will be too." Sakura nodded, a small smile coming back onto her face.

"Thank you…" Gaara smiled and poured them both more sake. "Why don't we take turns asking each other questions?" He nodded, cuing her to go ahead. "Umm, what's your favorite color?" Gaara rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I suppose I am partial to blue over the others. But I am not too particular. And yourself?" Sakura smiled.

"I like red, mostly. Alright, your turn." Gaara pondered before speaking. He took a sip of his sake again; the alcohol was already going to his head.

"What are your goals in life? Sakura giggled, the alcohol affecting her as well. Gaara looked at her and topped off her drink. "What is so funny?"

"It's just… I ask you what your favorite color is and you ask me what my life goals are… Just a big jump is all." Gaara chuckled, understanding her now.

"I suppose you are right. But will you answer my question?" Sakura downed her cup and looked up at the star filled sky.

"Well, for starters, I'd like to run the hospital when Tsunade-sama retires. I'd like to get married to a strong handsome man, who compliments my way of the ninja. I'd like to have a little girl whom I can teach everything I know. And lastly, I'd like to help Naruto become Hokage if I can. What about you?" Sakura turned to find Gaara staring at her, looking a little shocked. She began to blush. "What?" Gaara shook his head.

"You really care for Naruto." Sakura nodded

"Of course. He's one of my closest friends and my old teammate. Naruto is like my brother. He's always been there for me." Gaara nodded.

"Your caring nature is refreshing, Sakura-chan." Sakura laughed softly, leaning into him, causing his heart to race. "To answer the question, I would like to stay Kazekage for a long time. I am still young and there is plenty that I think I can make better in Suna. I would like to marry, and marry for the right reasons. Although, marriage unavoidably means children."

"Don't you like children?" Gaara looked a bit uncomfortable and downed his sake. He then filled their glasses again before answering.

"I do not admit fear readily. But I look at my childhood and cannot help but worry…" Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Gaara-kun, do you plan on sealing a demon into your child?" Gaara shook his head, looking slightly horrified. "Then you have nothing to worry about. You'll be a wonderful father. The ones who worry the most, usually are." He nodded stiffly.

"Hn… Your turn." Sakura pondered as she watched Gaara pour the last of the sake between their cups.

"When's your birthday and what's your sign?" Gaara snickered.

"Sounds like a bad pick-up line…" Sakura giggled as well. "But January 19 and I am a Capricorn."

"Very fitting for you. Mine is March 28 and I'm an Aries." Gaara nodded.

"What do you think of Shikamaru and Temari getting married?" Sakura sighed.

"Finally. Would be my first response." Gaara laughed quietly. "But I don't think there are two people better suited for each other. Well, maybe besides Naruto and Hinata. They just fit and compliment each other so perfectly." Sakura down the last of her sake and placed her glass on the table next to her.

"I do not believe I could have said it better. I am quite pleased with the match. But it will be a sad day the day she leaves sand." Sakura stifled a yawn and glanced over to Gaara. He looked just as sleepy. But she didn't want to get up yet, because he was so warm against her shoulder. And she really enjoyed talking to him. He rested his elbow on the arm rest, his chin on his hand, his eyes getting heavier with every sway of the swing. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"Don't think of it like that. She's strengthening the bond between Konoha and Suna." Gaara hummed before yawning. "What is your ideal woman? What kind of women would you like to marry?" Gaara lifted a hairless brow, looking Sakura over.

"I suppose the woman I would marry would have to be strong, in both mind and body. But sensitive enough to relate and understand others, especially myself. She would have to be a ninja and able to care for herself, but caring and kind. Since beauty is in the eye of the beholder, it would only matter to me that she was beautiful to me." Gaara watched her lips twitch into a smile before yawning again. This made him yawn. "What of the man you would like to marry?" Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I would like my husband to be… strong and gentle… Brilliant. Able to keep up with me both academically and physically… A man… who worries about being a good… dad…" She yawned again. "A good leader. A good friend." Gaara felt his heart pound in his chest as he slowly realized he fit many of those descriptions.

They sat in silence for a while, Gaara fighting sleep. He opened his heavy lids and noticed the sky was beginning to grow lighter. He sighed, no longer able to keep his eyes open.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked. No response came. Just the sound of her steady breathing. He smiled a bit. She was asleep. And she was using his shoulder as a pillow. He decided against his better judgment and instead of taking her down to her room, he leaned his head against the swing's chain. He shifted ever so slightly before falling asleep himself.

* * *

A/N: OH MY GODS. I am SO SO SO SO SORRY for making you all wait so long. I'm terrible. i seriously am. I've had this chapter written for at least 2 weeks and finally got around to typing it on... Friday I believe... A lot of it is due to all the traveling I'm doing. It's really hard to focus when you've been driving or working all day. *sighshroom* So I'm really sorry. If it's any help, this is the longest chapter yet! And I've started writing chapter 6 already! So I promise to try really hard and not take a month to update. Don't hate me, Okay?

I want to thank all of you for the support and reviews. You have no idea, how happy the make me. The story alerts make me glad too. But I have to say, ishala8, your review really made my day when I read it. Not to say that no one else makes my day, because I am ecstatic to get reviews. But it was so kind and encouraging. I really felt like I was writing a good story. So ishala8, this chapter is for you!

Lastly, would any of you be interested if i made regular updates on the status of the next chapter on my profile or perhaps made a twitter for the story? Either let me know in your review or send me a pm on your thoughts. I feel bad that i have no real means to update everybody on what's going on. And if I can at least get everyone to check out my profile every once in a while, I'll post the status regularly. Alright. I'll stop rambling. Thanks for your support and see you next chapter!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! YES I AM BACK! Just want to put up a warning, this chapter contains a lemon! Please skip the last part of the chapter if that's not your cup of tea.**

Chapter 6

Kankuro stood before the sleeping Gaara and Sakura, speechless. Sakura was laying on the bench swing next to Gaara. Her skirt had moved enough so the slit of her skirt showed off most of her pale leg. One hand dangled off the swing and her head resting comfortably in Gaara's lap. Gaara's head rested on the chain of the swing. He had one arm draped across his stomach, the other draped across Sakura's body, his hand dangerously close to her ample breasts.

Kankuro covered his mouth, stifling his laughter. Gaara was going to freak out. And he was going to witness every second of it. Kankuro slowly approached the swing before poking his younger brother in nose gently.

"Gaara…." He whispered. He wanted to be sure to wake only Gaara. His goal was only to embarrass Gaara. When Gaara didn't stir, he poked again. This time, the younger man's jade eyes slowly opened.

Gaara blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sun invading his eyes. His neck felt stiff, his back sore. And then he realized he was still outside. Gaara's eyes widened when he looked down at the pick haired woman. She slept soundly and the back of her head rested gently against his groin. Gaara whipped his head around to look at Kankuro, who was grinning like an idiot. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"What?" He demanded, his voice still thick from sleeping. This only caused Kankuro to stifle more laughter, clearly enjoying this. At least until the sand that had been peacefully covering the floor of the roof began swirling around his ankles. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Alright! I came looking for you because you never showed up to the office." Kankuro whispered in a panicked voice. Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the sand falling dormant again.

"What time is it?" Kankuro gave a sheepish grin.

"Eight-thirty." Gaara cursed under his breath. His head was still cloudy and he was still very tired.

"Bring home the stack of papers on the left hand of my desk. I will work on them this afternoon after getting a bit more sleep." Gaara gently lifter Sakura's head and slipped off the bench. He slid his arms under her neck and knees, lifting her up. She felt surprisingly light. He smiled slightly when her head came to rest gently against his chest.

"She's special, isn't she?" Kankuro asked, placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara turned to meet Kankuro's eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Kankuro smirked.

"Because I've never seen that look you just gave her. You look kinda like Temari-"

"Go to work, Kankuro." Kankuro chuckled, watching his younger brother take the sleeping woman back inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gaara sighed as he sunk into the warm water of the bathtub. The warmth soothed his sore neck and back. He yawned and leaned back lazily, relishing in the silence. It had been months since he had had a day alone. No arguing, no interruptions, no paperwork. Gaara inhaled deeply, his mind beginning to wander. He wondered what Sakura was up to. He knew she was in the house because she had been in the bathroom before him. He could tell because the air was thick with her scent when he had walked in. The smell of cherry blossoms still hung in the air, mixed with his masculine aroma. He smiled to himself, his mind filled with Sakura smiling at him…

A shrill scream brought Gaara back to reality. He furrowed his hairless brow and stood up in the tub. The scream filled the air again and this time Gaara didn't hesitate. He jumped out of the tub and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. He ran from the bathroom and burst through Sakura's door before coming to a halt.

Sakura was standing on the end of her bed, staring at a small, black scorpion, no larger than his index finger. Gaara looked from insect to the frightened kunoichi before shaking his head.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned to Gaara, relief flooding her face.

"Gaara-kun, thank goodness! This…" She said gesturing to the scorpion, which moved a bit closer at her gesture, causing her to jump back a bit. "It has me trapped!" Gaara kept his face blank, simply blinking, trying to comprehend the problem.

"It is just a scorpion… It is like a spider…. I do not understand the problem."

"Spider? Last I checked, this isn't a spider! This type of arachnid will sting. And is poisonous enough to paralyze and kill a grown man!" Sakura cried, looking down at the insect with disdain. Gaara's lips twitched in amusement. She had a point, albeit a rather small point. She was much larger and quicker than the bug and as a ninja she could have easily taken it out with a senbon or kunai… He crossed his arms, giving her a skeptical look.

"Sakura." He said firmly. Her pink brows knitted together, her green eyes pleading.

"Please, Gaara-kun. Get rid of it." Gaara sighed, sand snaking into the room. The sand quickly engulfed the small creature and Gaara held out his hand to finish the deed. "Wait!" Sakura cried, jumping off the bed. She ran to the window and pulled it open. "Here! Put it outside. Don't kill it." Gaara was stunned. Just moments ago she was screaming in fear, begging him to get rid of it and now she was asking him to save the bug from his sand. He wasn't sure which was more irrational: her fear or her compassion. He sighed and guided his sand out the window, placing the creature on the ground below. Sakura closed the window and sighed in relief. She turned to him, giving him a brilliant smile.

"Thank you, Gaara…" She trailed off, her smile quickly fading. Blush crept up her face as she met his wide eyes. In her state of emergency, she had over looked the fact that he was dripping wet… and naked all except for a towel. To make matters worse, she wasn't dressed much better. She had only been able to don a lace balconet bra and matching tanga.

Sakura bit her lip trying to look away from the water droplets running down his chiseled chest. She quickly folded her arms across her chest to hide her shaking hands. Her eyes had just wandered down his torso to discover a trail of auburn hair that started at his navel and continued below his loosely tied towel. She forced herself to look away, but couldn't help but be curious what lied beneath the towel…

At the same moment, Gaara was sure his heart had stopped. He was standing in her room, practically naked, before this beautiful and barely clothed woman. Her pale skin looked so soft and inviting, his hands itched to run up and down her body. And her scent… it was everywhere in the room, attacking his senses and clouding his mind. If he didn't leave now, he would surely show her his growing erection, whether he wanted to or not. He gave his head a quick shake, trying to clear his mind. He swallowed thickly and found his voice.

"Well… if there is nothing else…" he said quickly before turning and walking from the room. He walked back into the bathroom and let his towel fall to the floor. A cold shower wasn't going to cure his aching erection this time. No, that encounter was too close, too real. With a sigh, he turned the water of the shower and brought a hand to his throbbing manhood.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection as she idly brushed her hair. It had been several hours since her encounter with Gaara, but she couldn't get him out of her head. Flashes of his dripping wet, nearly nude body kept invading her mind, keeping her hot and uncomfortable most of the afternoon.

A knock at the door made Sakura jump, blush engulfing her cheeks. Temari walked in, all smiles.

"Sakura-chan! I'm here to help you get ready for tonight." Sakura swallowed thickly.

"I don't know if I can do it, Temari-chan…" Sakura mumbled miserably, wishing that the heat would leave her face. Temari stalked up to the pink haired woman and narrowed her green eyes.

"You can't bail on me, Sakura, I can't dance a tango." Sakura groaned and put her head on down on the vanity. "Is it because of this morning? You know, when Kankuro found you asleep on Gaara's lap?" Sakura sat up straight again, looking horrified.

"W-what?" Sakura managed out. Her face was burning, her head swimming. She slowly turned to Temari, whose brows were knit together with a perplexed look on her face.

"Kankuro said he found you both on the roof asleep. You with your head in Gaara's lap and him with his hand practically groping you." Sakura moaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I woke up in my bed this morning…" Temari smirked, finding this all too amusing.

"Kankuro said Gaara carried you to your room since you were still asleep. But are you serious, you didn't know?" Sakura simply shook her head, leaving her hands covering her face. "If that wasn't the problem, what is then?" With a sigh, Sakura dropped her hands, looking at the older woman.

"Well, he saved me from a scorpion this afternoon…" Sakura replied dully. Temari raised a brow looking skeptical.

"And that's embarrassing how? You could have been killed if you hadn't noticed it." Sakura laughed darkly. At least Temari was right about the scorpion.

"Oh… I was in my underwear and he had jumped out of the bath to come save me." Temari stared at Sakura for a moment before bursting into laughter. Sakura glared at her, folding her arms. "Gee, thanks. I'm so glad you find this amusing." Temari stifled her laughter, trying to calm herself.

"Sorry… It's just… so cute to see you guys tiptoeing around each other. You like my little brother! That's just so cute!" Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Lets get you ready to make his jaw drop. Everything will be fine. Gaara is not going to say anything about it because chances are; he's just as embarrassed as you are." Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Temari-chan."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura walked down the stairs, her black heels clicking on wooden floor. She smoothed her hands over the satiny fabric of her lilac colored dress, trying to calm her nerves. Her purple lidded eyes gazed over to the handsome redhead, who was currently bent over a book in the living room. A smile played on her pink painted lips as she walked towards him.

The sound of her heels caused him to look up. For the third day in a row, his breath was taken away by her beauty. The dress that she had chosen fit her in all the right places. It was flirty and sexy, yet formal and elegant, just like a tango. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy twist, causing her side-swept fringe to fall into her green eyes sexily. He stood up to greet her, placing his book on the coffee table.

"You look amazing, Sakura-chan." He said, walking over to her. Her eyes took on his appearance. He wore a pair of black tailored slacks and a black silk, button up, collared dress shirt. He left the top three buttons undone, showing his fishnet shirt underneath. With his carelessly tousled hair, his ensemble came off dressy, yet casual. And without a doubt, extremely sexy. She smiled when he took her hand and spun her slowly so he could see the full outfit. "I see that I will have to personally thank Hitomi-san. You look wonderful." Sakura blushed.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun. You look quite handsome tonight." He grinned and linked arms with her, leading her out the door. They walked quietly for a few minutes before Sakura broke the silence. "Gaara-kun?" He hummed in response, looking down at her. "I'm sorry for last night, you know, falling asleep on you and creating an awkward morning between you and Kankuro." Gaara rolled his jade eyes.

"Do not worry, Sakura-chan. There are far worse things that could have happened to me than a beautiful woman taking a nap on my lap." She looked up to see him smirking. He was teasing her. She laughed lightly, elbowing him in the side, causing him to chuckle as well. Suddenly, Sakura wasn't so nervous about performing any longer.

When they arrived at the square, most of the seats were full. Sakura gave a small wave to Temari and Shikamaru, who were sitting at the judges' table. They smiled and waved back.

"Are you guys ready?" Kankuro asked. He was wearing black slacks and a black button up collared shirt, with an eggplant colored tie. Sakura nodded slowly, nibbling on her lip. She was a bit nervous. When Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead. You do remember the basic foot work to a tango, right?" Sakura's stomach jumped as she nodded. To have to perform such a sexually charged dance with the Kazekage, in front of a crowd of people… well, if definitely didn't make her any less nervous. She sighed and began going over the steps in her head. Kankuro pat both of them on the shoulder before heading out onto the stage.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight before the competition, we have a very special performance by our own Kazekage and Konoha's prized medic-nin! Please give it up for Gaara and Sakura!" The crowd applauded and Gaara led Sakura onto the stage. They stood facing each other, center stage. Gaara placed a hand on the small of her back and held up the other. Sakura placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder, her elbows sticking out. She looked up at Gaara waiting for the music to start.

The music began and Gaara pulled her closer, crushing her hips against his, causing Sakura to gasp. He began to lead her to the beat of the music. After some basic steps of the dance, Sakura made smooth foot movements, sweeping her right foot first behind her and then ran the same foot up the inside of Gaara's leg. He snapped her around, causing her dress to flare. They began to dance in unison again, their foot work matching. He snapped her around again, grabbing her knee and holding it to his hip, causing her to lean back in a slight dip. He snapped her around once again and dipped her deeper this time, ending the song. They stayed in that position for a moment, staring at each other, breathing deeply.

At first, all Sakura heard was the pounding of her own heart. Gently he brought her back to a standing position and swung her around to face the cheering crowd. She smiled as they bowed together. Everything happened so quickly. She was still amazed she remembered her steps and could keep up!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Gaara and Sakura!" Kankuro cried running back on stage. They gave one last bow before Gaara ushered them off stage. Once off stage, Gaara turned to her with a smile.

"You dance marvelously, Sakura-chan." Sakura laughed softly.

"I had a good leader." She admitted. Gaara took her hand shyly, causing them both to blush.

"What would you like to do now?"

"Well, honestly, I could use a drink." Gaara chuckled at her reply. "What? I'm a ninja, Kazakage-sama. I'm not used to being seen." She said in a teasing tone. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"You do have a point…" He said, trailing off.

"Hurray! Then let's go!" She exclaimed, urging him to lead them to the nearest bar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So… What do you do in Konoha?" Gaara asked, sipping some sake. He and Sakura were sitting close together at the bar, drinking and chatting. They were in one of the noisy, smoky, local bars near his house. Sakura smiled at the question, leaning into his shoulder a bit more. She had obviously had enough to drink and with as talkative as he had been, it was obvious Gaara did too.

"In what context? You know I'm a medic-nin. Kinda saved both you and Kankuro a few years ago… remember?" He chuckled.

"How could I forget, especially when you are being so modest about it?" Sakura made an indignant noise, making Gaara laugh. "I guess what I mean is, what do you do in your spare time?" Sakura took a swig of her drink.

"Usually training. Oh! And reading. Mainly medical books." He gave her a pointed look.

"You should loosen up! Live a little!" Sakura crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, and what do you do in your spare time, Gaara-kun?" She demanded. He gave her an impish smile.

"Work… and meditating." Her lips twitched.

"Says the pot calling the kettle black…" They held each other's gaze for a moment before both busting out laughing.

"We sound absolutely terrible!" Gaara managed out between chuckles.

"Worse than that! We sound OLD!" Sakura said before dissolving into a fit of giggles again. Gaara took a sip of his sake and smiled at her. She was right. They did sound old. All thanks to their jobs, they were forced to act older and more mature than their friends. His thoughts were interrupted by her hopping off her stool.

"Excuse me, Gaara-kun." She said politely, heading for the ladies room. He nodded and watched her walk away. He waited for her return while drumming his fingers on the bar.

Sakura stumbled out of the bathroom into the poorly lit hallway leading back to the main room of the bar. The world around her swayed, but she was feeling great because she was with Gaara. She straightened her dress and started forward, only to walk into a hard obstacle. She shook her head to find a man grinning down at her.

"Now, now, beautiful, that wasn't very nice…" He hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! It's my fault, this hallway is terribly lit." The man stepped closer to her, backing her into the wall.

"Yeah..? Well I think you owe me for your little mistake. It was your fault after all." His words ran over and over in her head, causing her to sober up. This guy was much to close for comfort and was starting to scare her.

"C-can I buy you a drink?" She offered, trying to smile. It faltered when he pressed his body against hers.

"Not exactly what I had in mind…" He was so close; she could smell his stale breath on her. Between his smell and fear taking over her, she though she would vomit. This was the exact reason she didn't like going out with Ino and the others. This would happen to her. While her mind was racing with these thoughts, he leaned closer. He was going to kiss her and this made Sakura panic.

She focused her chakra to the palms of her hand and pushed against his chest. The man's eyes widened in shock as he flew though the air, passed Gaara, and crashed into a seat near the door, knocking him out. Gaara watched in shock and then jumped off his stool, hurrying towards the bathrooms.

But the time he reached the hallway, Sakura was emerging from the low light, eyes wide and visibly shaking. She looked a bit pale and she was biting her lip. Gaara rushed towards her wrapping an arm around her. She gratefully held onto him to steady herself.

"I'm ready to go home now." She said softly, without looking up at him. He nodded and guided her out of the bar.

They walked the streets in silence, Gaara's warm body close to hers. The contact was comforting, yet, it sent waves of electricity through her. As if that wasn't all, his scent was intoxicating. It was subtle and masculine, like desert mixed with his own special scent. It made her feel drunk again. Her thoughts were broken when he spoke.

"That was some impressive air time, Sakura-chan." He looked down on her, a small smile on his face. She met his eyes and couldn't help but smile at his joke. She had thrown that asshole with such force, she wasn't sure he'd even remember what he was doing before that moment.

"I suppose it was, wasn't it?" His soft smile faded.

"He did not hurt you, did he?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. He just scared the hell out of me. I'm alright." Gaara let out a sigh of relief, which surprised her. Had he really been that worried about her?

"I am so very glad. I was worried I would have to make a public example of him." Sakura's eyes widened and she searched his face for humor. She found none. "I am very serious, Sakura-chan. I will not tolerate such behavior in Suna. He is very lucky you handled it and not me." Blush crept up her face and she was grateful for the darkness. His words had pleased her.

"Look." He said, stopping for a moment, pointing to the night sky. Sakura looked and then looked back to him. "Those clouds. It will rain tomorrow." He said with confidence. She nodded and they began walking again. They remained silent as they walked into the house and up the stairs, to the end of the hall, where their rooms were. He stopped between their doors and took her hands in his with a smile.

"Thank you for being my partner tonight. I had a wonderful time." Sakura smiled, lowering her eyes.

"It was my pleasure. You're a great dancer." Gaara chuckled softly as he spun her one last time. He then pulled her close. Sakura looked up surprised. He let her hands go only to bring them up to cup her face. He leaned close to her.

"I hope you are kinder to me than the fellow in the bar…" he murmured just before their lips met. His kiss was slow at first, encouraging her to join. It quickly heated up as she lost herself in the kiss. He skimmed his tongue across her lips, teasing her lips into parting. She let out a breathless moan, allowing him in. He stroked her tongue to life with his own, urging her to explore just as he was. She complied, tasting the hint of sake still on his lips. He was an amazing kisser, but slowly her mind was clearing. She wasn't ready. No after what had just happened at the bar.

Gently, she ran her hand up his hard chest and pushed suddenly. The sudden movement caught Gaara off guard, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. He looked up at Sakura, confusion and slight horror on his face.

"I- Sorry. I need to get some sleep. Uh. I. Umm… Good night!" Sakura mumbled just before she rushed into her room, slamming the door. Gaara sat for several moments, stating at her door before getting off the floor and retreating to his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura looked out her bedroom window and sighed. Gaara had been right. It was definitely going to rain today. The sky was gray, filled with thick dark clouds. It hadn't begun raining yet, but she was sure it would start soon. She then realized the rest of her trip would be filled with rain and she sighed again.

A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts. She froze at the window, hoping it wasn't Gaara. With the ease and silence of a ninja, she flew back into her bed and covered up. She did not have plans to go out today.

"Sakura?" Sakura let go of her breath she was holding. It was only Temari.

"Come in…" She said weakly. Temari walked in and stood by the foot of the bed looking concerned. It was unlike Sakura to not be up, bathed and dressed by this point in the day already.

"You okay? You don't look so great." Sakura shrugged to be honest, she wasn't feeling great. Gaara had kissed her and she ran away. She wasn't sure she could face him. But she wasn't about to admit that to Temari. She was sure if she did, Temari would find some way to bully her into going out.

"Yeah… Think I've got a bit of a hangover. Head is pounding, stomach is kinda upset." Temari frowned.

"Should I call a medic to look at you?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Temari-chan, I AM a medic! I'll be fine. Just need some rest." Temari pouted a bit.

"But you're going to miss the end of the festival. It's the best and most amazing day yet!" Sakura smiled.

"If I feel better in a little bit, I'll be sure to catch up with you guys. But please go ahead without me." This seemed to please Temari.

"I hope you feel better, Sakura-chan!" The older woman smiled before turning and heading out of the room. Sakura sighed and covered her face with her blankets. She hated to lie, but she just couldn't face Gaara yet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as the house was quiet, Sakura left her room and took a bath. The steam seemed to clear her head, making her feel a lot better. She dressed quickly in a long, simple cotton maxi dress in a brilliant shade of crimson. She left her long pink hair down to air dry. She left her room to retrieve a book and some fruit from down stairs before heading up onto the roof. She made herself comfortable in one of the plush loungers in the tented cabana and settled down to read.

Several chapters later, Sakura looked up when she heard cheering in the distance. Sure enough, drops of rain were falling from the sky, wetting everything in sight. She watched for a moment, the rain intensifying from sprinkling to out right shower. She lowered her eyes to her book with a smile. Despite having rain often in Konoha, it was still awe inspiring to see Suna, the arid desert, get rain.

Although she didn't look forward to being cooped up inside for the rest of her vacation, she knew this was a very important time for Suna. The rain brought forth life and healing that the dry season did not. Without the rain, crops would not grow, animals were harder to find for hunting, and life could not be sustained for long. Surely, she could over look the weather this once, for raining on her vacation.

"Sakura." Sakura jumped, completely taken by surprise. The book fell from her hands and landed on the sandy ground besides her lounger. She didn't hear anyone come up the stairs. Surely she would have heard the hatch open. Slowly she raised her eyes… and her heart stopped.

There stood the very man she had been avoiding all morning, soaking wet. His white Kazekage robes clung close to his body, even through the material, his muscle build was evident. His hair fell straight and into his eyes, the dark auburn conflicting with the light jade. His face was calm and neutral, but his eyes spoke their own words. They were smoldering, boring right into her soul. He managed a crooked smile at her reaction.

"I did not mean to startle you. I just wanted to talk to you." Sakura swallowed thickly. "I would also like to show you something, assuming you haven't ventured out into the rain yet." She shook her head, unable to break his eye contact. She blinked, confused as he gestured for her to come to him. Finally able to break free of his gaze, she eyed the rain wearily. She hated being cold in wet.

"Do you not trust me, Sakura-chan?" He asked, noting her hesitation. Sakura slowly stood and walked to the edge of the cabana tent. Gaara moved forward, offering his hand. She took it, allowing him to lead her out from under her shelter. She braced for cold, but it never came. Instead, she was shocked to find that the droplets that were soaking her body were anything but.

"The rain is… warm. Incredible…" She said softly, completely taken aback. Gaara smiled, pulling her against his chest.

"Temari informed me that you were feeling unwell. Are you alright?" Sakura stood frozen against his chest, color rising into her cheeks. She was standing in the rain with the handsome leader of Suna, soaking wet, and he was asking about her health. She couldn't possibly tell him that she had been actually avoiding him. She managed to find her voice and replied.

"Yes. Fine. But… what are you doing here? Aren't you missing the festivities?" She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, a blush now sweeping across his face.

"Well… I came to check on you. I was concerned about last night. I wanted to talk to you about it." She lowered her eyes, nibbling on her lip. This was already starting to get awkward. Gaara took a deep breath.

"I must make a confession, Sakura-chan." She hesitantly looked back up at him. His voice was husky. "Since you arrived in Suna, you have overwhelmed my senses. Your laughter is like music to my ears. Your scent over takes me. Your beauty blinds me. Your touch tortures me. But most of all…" He leaned down, whispering in her ear. "I want to taste you."

Sakura inhaled sharply at his words. No one had ever been so frank with her before. Sure, guys had made it known that they lusted after her, but no one had ever made it feel like it was a dire need. A fire ignited in her womb, soaking her panties clear through. The fire burned hotter yet with once glimpse into his hungry eyes. Lust devoured her and she could no longer hold back.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and plunged her lips onto his. Instinct took over and Gaara's lips responded with heated kisses of their own. Together they fought for control over the other, their tongues teasing one another into an erotic dance. Sakura reached up and tangled her fingers into his fiery hair. Gaara responded by placing a hand on her firm rump and squeezing gently. A breathless moan escaped her and he couldn't help but grin against her lips. He pulled away slightly and proceeded to attack her neck with wet kisses. Sakura threw her head back, squirming with pleasure as he sent waves of fire through her body.

Gaara kissed down her neck and swiped his tongue across her collarbone, producing another moan from her. He teased his tongue back up her neck, taking her earlobe into his mouth. He let out a throaty growl.

"I need you, Sakura." She wasn't sure if it was the rain or his words, but she began to tremble. She met his eyes for a moment and had to agree. She wanted to be freed from the fire, to feel release. She nodded slowly.

Gaara pulled away from her and took off his Kazekage robe, revealing he had worn nothing more than a pair of slacks and a mesh shirt. He laid the robe on the ground and then took Sakura's hands, easing her onto the robe. He caught her lips, leaning her back to lie down. He broke the kiss again to pull the straps of her dress down her torso to reveal her creamy mounds hidden beneath a lacy bra.

He kissed the tops of her breast as he reached behind her to release their binding. He pulled off the bra and tossed it to the side. He drank in the sight of her pale skin and perky, round breasts. He used one hand to massage one, while he leaned over the other, closing his mouth around the nipple. Sakura mewed in response. He continued to suckle and pinch the tender flesh, causing her to writhe beneath him. He switched his ministrations between her breasts, eliciting more moans from her. They were all the encouragement he needed to keep going.

Gaara buried his face in the valley between her mounds, kissing and nipping gently as he pulled down her dress further. Once he had freed her from her dress, he tossed it next to her bra. He gasped at the sight. His already hard member twitched as he roamed her body with his eyes. She was beautiful. Her pale skin was glistening from the rain and she was well toned from her many years of training. And then she looked up at him with the doe-like green eyes and he was sure his heart had melted. She was perfect, but he couldn't find his tongue to express it.

Instead, he brought his hand between her legs, rubbing gently through the lacy material.

"Gaara!" Sakura cried, arching her back as she burned hotter yet. A primal growl racked his chest. The way she cried out his name stirred the animal within him. He rubbed with more purpose. He wanted her to scream his name loud enough that the whole village knew she belonged to him.

Just as she thought she was going to explode, Gaara stopped. Sakura whimpered in protest, her eyes coming back to focus on the man before her. His fingers traced the elastic band of her panties, his jade eyes met hers.

"I want you to scream like that again when I make you cum." He commanded. Sakura blinked at him, trying to turn over her command in her head, but he gave her no time to contemplate it. In a swift motion, he stripped her of her panties, tossing them with the rest of her clothing. He then spread her legs wide, allowing him to enjoy the view. Sakura squirmed a bit, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Gaara-kun, please. You…" Pleasure seared through her as he inserted a finger into her wet opening. All train of though evaporated as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her. Sakura shivered, gasping moans leaving her lips, the pleasure building inside of her again.

Please with her reaction, he leaned down and kissed the tops of her hairless lips. Her quiet gasps became louder moans. She pleaded with whimpers for him to bring her to her release. He smiled a bit. He would bring her to her climax soon.

Gaara traced his tongue along the wet lips of her womanhood, causing her to squirm. More pleas. His tongue swept across her clit, causing her to cry out sharply. When he did it again, she tangled her fingers in his hair tightly, hoping to keep him put. This amused him, but he knew he could no longer tease her.

He took the sensitive nub into his mouth and sucked. He pumped his fingers quickly into her. When he felt her clench around his fingers, he sucked harder. Sakura came, screaming his name loudly. Everything was dark and then light, like fire works lighting up the night sky. And then the world slowly came back into focus and her eyes settled on Gaara and his charming smirk. He licked his fingers slowly.

"That was beautiful… You're beautiful." He growled, leaning over to kiss her. She kissed him back, pulling up his shirt to pull it off. He broke the kiss to let her strip him. Once the shirt was off, he resumed the kiss, unbuttoning his pants. He wiggled out of them, his erection breaking free of the material and resting against her stomach. He pulled away to toss the clothing, leaving Sakura to stop and stare. He eyes were wide. She had seen a penis before, being a medic, but seeing one standing erect for her was incredible.

She reached out and gently stroked his shaft, eliciting a hiss from him. She continued to stroke it, watching in awe as his face contorted with pleasure. Gaara could barely hang on as it and she was going to drive him over the edge before he even got to enter her. He grabbed her hands gently and pushed them away. Before she could protest, he leaned over her again and kissed her. His throbbing member pressed against opening, making them both shudder with anticipation. He looked down at her, eye to eye, reading her face. She smiled a bit and then cupped his face, kissing him deeply. That was all the permission he needed.

Gaara steadied himself and thrust into her swiftly. They gasped in unison. Sakura was shocked that it didn't hurt as much as other girls had gone on about. She whispered his name in encouragement before nipping at his ear. He gladly took her encouragement and wasted no time. With each thrust, his pace increased. Minutes later, between her tightness and her nips on his neck and ear, he was at his brink.

He cried out her name, spilling his seed inside of her before he could pull out. When his orgasm had subsided, he pulled out and collapsed next to her, pulling her to his chest. She tucked her head under his chin and clung to him, her whole body tingling. They held onto each other desperately in the rain, as if letting go, the moment would be gone.

* * *

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG!!!!!! I'm SO SO SO sorry it took me almost 6 months to update! This with work had been very busy and stressful. I had a few deaths in my family as well, which really kills any want to write. I've just been so... blah with the story honestly. I really want to get on with the story and now that this chapter is over, i can get on with the drama and story. I'm also thinking of changing the name of the story. Not sure yet.**

**I hope the lemon doesn't seem too rushed. In all honesty, I just didn't want it to be TOO explicit. Which I'm already afraid it might be. __;; Let me know? Read and Review as always. Can't wait to hear from you all. Let's double my comments!! I'll get on chapter 7 as soon as I can! Take care!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gaara looked up from his mug of tea as several plates of hot food were placed before him. Rice, eggs, sliced pork, and a small cup of miso soup, the aromas invaded his senses. He looked up at the pink haired woman beside him and smiled slightly. She kissed his cheek before turning back to busy herself in the kitchen. He put his hands together, giving silent thanks before picking up his chopsticks. He ate slowly savoring the flavors. There was no doubt that Sakura was a skilled cook. But this morning, his mind was not on the delicious food before him.

His jade orbs watched Sakura move around the kitchen. Today was her last day here and the look in her eyes made it clear about how she felt about that. Unshed tears were evident, but when she caught his gaze, she smiled warmly at him. So much had changed in his life since her arrival in Suna. He never thought that he'd ever find himself emotionally attached to a woman, but she proved him wrong.

The last week and a half had flown by, much to both of their dismay. Since the end of the festival, they spent the majority of their free time together. He would go to work as usual, but when he came home, she was always their waiting. Often he would find her sitting on the couch in the living room, bent over a medical journal, just waiting for him to walk in the door. Sometimes, from there, he would grab a book and join her. Other times, they would go out and train. They even took the trip to the spa as Tsunade had instructed. No matter what they did, every night was always the same. He would take her up to his room where they would make love until they fell asleep in each others' arms. And each morning, she awoke before him, making sure he had a delicious breakfast before work.

Gaara took a sip of his tea. He had to admit, things between them were amazing. There had been a couple women in his bed before Sakura, but none had ever been as satisfying as Sakura. Nor had he ever felt so connected to a woman. And he was sure they had connected because a few nights he could swear he saw someone else in her eyes while they made love. It happened so quickly, but he hadn't been able to shake Temari's words. _An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break. Fate has brought her to you. Do not waste this opportunity. Who knows when fate will bring her back around to you again._

Gaara had to admit. He wasn't sure how to proceed. Or if he even should, despite Temari's words. Between the elders, being Kazekage, and living in different villages, he didn't know what to do. In fact, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her. Sure, he liked her… and she would make a fine wife. But it only sounded great. A woman always in his bed, the promise of a hot meal, at least twice a day… but was that all she was to him? And he was already behind at work with her being here. How was he supposed to juggle keeping her entertained and caring for his people? And what about when she desired a family? Gaara's hairless brow furrowed. If the thought of being a husband was worrisome, being a father was absolutely terrifying.

His duty was to his village and to his people, he decided as she stood up. He bowed slightly to Sakura, thanking her for the wonderful meal. She smiled and rushed forward, planting a kiss on his cheek again. He felt her eyes on him as he slipped into his shoes and raincoat. With one last glance, he walked out the door, guilt welling in his chest. It was surreal having her here, a fantasy and nothing more. He could not let his desires get in the way of his responsibilities. Fate or not, he had to let her go…

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was after noon and Sakura was in the kitchen cooking again. She nibbled her lip as she reflected on the past two weeks, including this morning. She had noticed how distracted Gaara seemed this morning. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but figured he was feeling rather disappointed about her leaving. She'd never felt like this about anyone before, not even Sasuke. She knew she should tell him, but he was working. And wouldn't it be cliché if she waited until they were together in bed?

Sakura closed the lid to the bento she had just made for Gaara and wrapped it in a handkerchief. She smiled at the box. She had a plan and it just couldn't fail. She was going to bring him lunch and confess her feelings for him. So her idea was still terribly cliché, she thought with a smile. Perhaps Gaara brought out the hopeless romantic in her. She hadn't felt this giddy since she was a child. It was silly, yes, but she couldn't help but be grateful that Sasuke hadn't completely robbed her of her heart.

She picked up the lunch and went to the door, slipping on her shoes. She put on a rain coat and headed out. Despite the rain, the warmth in her heart made her feel as if the sun was beating down on her back. The last two weeks had been amazing. She felt so connected to Gaara, a feeling she had never experienced with anyone before. She felt safe and secure with him. And she had given her virginity up to him, not to mention her heart. She was falling for him hard.

She reached the Kazekage's tower and walked inside. She smiled at the receptionist behind the front desk. The room was rather similar to the entrance of the Hokage tower. Painting and pictures of past Kazekages lined the walls. A sand ninja was standing watch in front of the stairs leading to the many offices and meeting rooms.

"Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura and I've brought the Kazekage his lunch." She said cheerfully. The receptionist nodded and asked her to sign in. After doing so, Sakura was instructed to follow the guard up to the Kazekage's office. Sakura thanked the woman before following the young ninja up the stairs. The young ninja knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter." Gaara's commanding voice boomed. The young ninja opened the door for Sakura, allowing her to pass him, waiting by the door to be dismissed. Gaara looked up from the papers on his desk and looked a bit surprised. He waved the young ninja out of the room, leaving him and Sakura alone. He got to his feet and walked around his desk. Sakura met him half way, a nervous smile on her face.

"I made you lunch, Gaara-kun." She said, handing him the box. A smile played across his lips momentarily as he took the lunch and placed it on his desk. He turned back to her, giving her a quizzical look.

"It that all?" Sakura took a deep breath and wrung her hands together. She was suddenly very nervous. Gaara placed an arm around her shoulders, leading her to the chair in front of his desk. "Sakura-chan. Is everything alright?" Sakura stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. His display of concern was enough to give her the courage she needed.

"Gaara-kun, I'm alright." She assured him. She smiled up at him, he large green eyes filled with mixed emotions. She took his large hand in her small one and continued. "As you know, I leave tomorrow. But, I have something I wanted to say before I go." Sakura took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. Gaara shifted uncomfortably, fearing what was coming next.

"These last two weeks have been nothing short of amazing. And I've come to realize that I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Sasuke. But I'm very sure of this… And that is, that I'm falling in love with you."

For a moment, the whole room was still. The air was so thick that Gaara felt like he couldn't breathe. How could he not see this coming? How could he not have prepared for this? He didn't know what to tell her. He wanted her to be his; he knew she should be his… But, his job, his people… He owed so much to them to just toss it to the side for his emotions. In the end, it was his sense of duty that overtook his wish to be loved. He took a deep breath, finally preparing to speak.

"Sakura…" He started, taking his hand from her. Her expression went blank as he turned from her and walked behind his desk. He found the paperwork on his desk suddenly very interesting. He began shuffling through it, sorting it into piles on his desk. Sakura clenched her jaw, waiting for him to say something, anything. Finally he opened his mouth to continue.

"You have to understand, Sakura, I do not have the time to spend on you. I am Kazekage. My people must come first. Surely you can understand with working directly under Tsunade-sama. I cannot and will not reciprocate your feelings. I apologize."

Sakura could hardly believe her ears. He had been the one making advances on her originally and he had the nerve to tell her that he didn't have time for her? Sakura forced a smile on her face, determined not to cry in front of him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Ah, r-right. We both have responsibilities to our people, don't we?" She managed out, barely keeping the quiver out of her voice. She couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes though. She had to get out of there and fast. She turned sharply from him, walking to the door. "Sorry to have bothered you." She whispered before storming from his office.

Gaara sighed, looking down at the bento box before him. He unwrapped it and pulled off the lid. The lunch was beautiful and looked delicious, but in the center, two slices of red bell pepper formed the shape of a heart. He started at the lunch a moment longer, his heart pounding painfully, before sinking into his chair, burying his face in his hands.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura felt dead as she walked through the door. She had managed not to cry as she walked home. How could she have been so off? Could Gaara really not feel anything for her? Was everything they shared been all for naught? She just couldn't understand it.

"I'm home." She said dully.

"Welcome back!" Temari called from the kitchen. Sakura took off her shoes and carried them as she walked passed the kitchen. Both Temari and Shikamaru were busy, Temari on the cutting vegetables and Shikamaru manning the stove. Both were too distracted to see the crestfallen look on Sakura's face. For this, she was grateful, padding softly towards the stairs. "Gaara should be home early so we can have a nice family dinner!" Tears of agony and embarrassment filled Sakura's eyes.

"I'll be in my room." She choked out, sounding as normal as she could. Before Temari could answer, she bolted up the stairs. She quickly fled to her room and closed the door before sinking to her knees. The flood gates opened as sobs racked her chest. She curled up on the floor, his response playing over in her head.

How could she be so stupid? She came to Suna for a good time and here she was, crying with a broken heart… again. At least with Sasuke, she had the excuse of being a silly teenage girl. But now, she was a grown woman. She was successful and bright, without the help or complication of a man in her life. She had done so well to follow in her shishou's foot steps, not letting a man hold her back.

_You and I both know how lonely you are…_

Sakura sat up with a start. It had been years since she had reverted to talking to her inner self. She shook her head, trying to ignore the little voice in her head.

_It hurts worse because you know there was an undeniable connection but he's trying to ignore it. _Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Who asked you?" She growled to herself. "I miscalculated. He wouldn't have said no if there was such a connection. Gaara is no coward."

_CHA!! Are you really trying to lie to yourself? You know the truth!_

"Just shut up!" She moaned, clutching her head. "Just go away! I don't need you!" Sakura took a deep breath and focused on drowning the voice to the back of her mind until she was once again, left alone in her silent room.

With her tears slowing now, she shakily got back onto her feet. She walked over to the dresser that held her belonging and began to empty its contents onto her bed.

"I have to get out of here…" She said out load to no one. She quickly grabbed her backpack out from under the bed and began filling it with her clothes and supplies. She realized quickly, she was not going to be able to fit all the clothes she bought in Suna in her backpack. She looked longingly at the dress Gaara had bought for her. Tears began to hinder her vision again. Gently, she took the dress and laid it across the bed. With a sob, she stroked the material, wishing she could bring it with her. But she had to be logical about it.

With a shuddering sigh, she slipped back into her shoes. She slung her backpack on and walked to the window. The sky seemed incredibly dark, thanks to the pouring rain. But she knew she had to leave now, because Gaara would be home shortly, and she needed all the head start she could get. She slid open the window and jumped to the ground, sprinting towards the front gates.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gaara walked slowly in the rain, the afternoon's events playing in this head. Her green eyes looked so hurt, just before she had fed. His chest ached as her sad eyes burned in his brain. It was even a little hard to breathe as he watched the video memory of her fleeing from his cruelty. He stumbled into the house, soaking wet.

"Welcome back, little brother! You're just in time! Mind getting Sakura from her room? Dinner is nearly ready!" Temari greeted cheerfully. Unaware of the events that had played out between Sakura and Gaara, she sent her little brother to do a painful task.

"Hnn." Gaara responded. He needed to change and perhaps he could use this opportunity to apologize again. Anything to lessen the guilt growing in his belly. He headed up the stairs, his heart pounding in his ears as he approached her door. He swallowed thickly and knocked on Sakura's door.

"Sakura. Dinner is ready." He waited for a reply, but none came. "Sakura? Did you hear me?" He listened for a minute more, but heard nothing. The room was uncannily silent. No rustling, so breathing, just empty quiet.

Panicked, Gaara burst through the door. His eyes searched the dark room. Dresser drawers were ajar, clothing strewn across the bed, not a personal item in sight. His eyes hovered to the open window, where the curtains moved in ironic peacefulness in the wind. The air left his lungs like a punch to the stomach. He swayed until he found the wall for support. This feeling in his chest was unbearable. He clutched his shirt over his heart, closing his eyes. He hadn't felt such sorrow and loneliness since he was a child. He was lost and unsure what to do, so he did something he never did before.

"Temari!" He cried out desperately. It was only a minute before she came padding into the room with Shikamaru trailing behind her. A look of concern was on her face as she glanced around the empty room. Her expression turned to horrified realization. She turned quickly to Gaara, placing her hand on his arm.

"Gaara..?"

"She's gone…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was well after midnight when Sakura slipped a stamina pill into her mouth. She felt her chakra level rise and energy surge through her as she ran. She wanted, no needed, to get as far as she could in one night. She wasn't sure about Gaara, but she knew Shikamaru would insist on going after her. She didn't want to take her chances. And she was sure that she did not want to Gaara again for a very long time.

She accelerated with her newly found energy, legs bringing her closer yet to the tree line in the distance. She was happy that the rain had stopped a few miles back, for as she drew closer to River Country, the air cooled. A chill caused her to shiver as she ran into the line of trees. With a sad smile, she jumped into the trees. This chapter of her life was over. Suna and Gaara were over and she had no choice but to move on.

Despite the energy soaring through her body, she was exhausted. Emotionally drained and depressed, she longed to be in her bed, where she planned to stay the next few days. But more than that, she wished she could be in Gaara's bed, wrapped in his strong arms, even if it was only for one last night.

_Yeah, well, I brought this on myself. _She through wryly, tears stinging her eyes again. _I could have just ignored my heart and enjoyed myself like Ino always said. But no, I'm such an idiot!_ Furiously, she wiped the tears that had begun to stain her cheeks. As hurt and sad she was about Gaara, she more angry with herself.

"Crying again, Sakura?" A low voice mocked behind her. She gasped; shocked that she had been so unaware of anyone following her. She cursed herself under her breath before jumping to the ground to turn and face her assailant. Ebony eyes met hers, a mocking smile on his face.

"Sasuke!" she growled, poising herself to fight. She wasn't sure if she could beat Sasuke, but maybe she could catch him off guard and escape. "What do you want?" Sasuke chuckled darkly, causing Sakura's blood to boil.

She gathered chakra to her fists and flew at him, striking the ground with super human strength. The ground shattered and a tree uprooted as she missed Sasuke. She turned and threw a few normal attacks at Sasuke, but he blocked them all skillfully. Sasuke punched her, sending Sakura flying back.

She winced, but jumped back into the fray. She whipped out some shruiken and launched them at him. He deftly blocked them with his katana. Frustrated, she ran toward him still, kunai in her hand. They crossed weapons, Sakura struggling against him with all her might.

"How's your knee, Sasuke-kun? She spat out. He smirked before kicking her roughly in the stomach. The wind flew out of her and she hit the ground.

'You still keep yourself too open, Sakura." He replied, saying her name as is it left a bitter taste in his mouth. She managed to sit up and remove her backpack so she could move more quickly. But when her eyes focused in front of her, he was no longer standing there. She quickly looked around searching for his chakra. Unfortunately, she found it too late.

"You've improved, but not good enough." Her eyes widened in fear as his voice came whispered in her ear. Before she could react, she felt herself blacking out. Defenseless, she fell into Sasuke's waiting arms.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Chapter 7. Sorry about the wait. My husband and I just opened up a store for our business, so for the last month or so, all we've done is set up the store and sell at a couple local conventions. it's been exhausting, but we're finally open! hopefully, I'll have a bit more time to get through this story. I have Chapter 8 written, just need to be typed, which is the worst part in my opinion. So Take care and review, please!!! I love reviews so much! until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes, the brightness of the world around her causing her head to pound. She winced, before opening her eyes again. Panic pitted in her stomach as she looked around her. She was in a room with dirty white walls and an eastern exposure. The sun was pouring through the window, nearly blinding her. She appeared to be on an old, musty mattress, which was the only furniture in the room. She went to sit up and found her wrists and ankles bound. Realization hit her as she remembered her fight with Sasuke.

Suddenly, the dull ache in the back of her head made sense. But what she didn't understand was why she was even alive. She was relieved, yet horrified, unsure what to expect. Surely if Sasuke was keeping her alive, he was planning something terrible. She shuddered as she managed to bring herself to a sitting position. Sakura struggled with the bindings around her wrist, surging chakra to her wrists. The bindings seemed to only suck up her chakra before suddenly tightening. She gasped as the ropes tightened enough to just not break the skin.

"That's a good way to lose your hands, Haruno-san." Sakura looked up hurriedly; fore she had not heard the door open. In the doorway stood one of Sasuke's new teammates, whom she remembered was called Jugo. "Sasuke will be in shortly." He said softly before retreating out the door and shutting it quietly. Sakura struggled to move off the mattress.

"Wait! Why am I here? Let me go!" She cried at the closed door. She rolled off the mattress and struggled to sit up again when the door opened again.

"Sakura, Sakura. How much you never change…" Sasuke drawled as he stepped into the room. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're one to talk." She growled back. Sasuke smirked.

"Big words coming from someone tied up." Sakura stuck her nose in the air. She was already tired of his condescending game.

What do you want? Why haven't you killed me already? I know you want to." She demanded. Sasuke chuckled and folded his arms, leaning against the closed door.

"Well, of course I want to kill you, Sakura. But it just so happens I have found a use for you." Sakura was taken aback. Despite the years of pain she had dealt with, all thanks to Sasuke, she couldn't help but feel that familiar flutter in her stomach. After years of yearning for Sasuke's approval, he finally needed her. She knew she shouldn't let it, but the thought comforted her. Even her broken heart seemed to ease a bit. She lowered her nose, her face softening slightly. Even with joy swelling in her chest, she was still suspicious.

"I thought I was weak and useless to you, Sasuke-kun." Her dubious tone in her voice made Sasuke chuckle again. Even after all the years, Sakura still had a soft spot for him. He made his way over to her, kneeling beside her. He still wore a smirk, but there was something about the way he was looking at her that made her shudder.

"Let's just say, this is a second chance. Because, you see, if you prove your worth to me, I can make your dreams finally come true…" He leaned in close, his face only inches from hers, her chin between his fingers. Sakura's face turned to shock before contorting to anger. She turned her face harshly away from him.

"How dare you! I want nothing to do with you anymore! I refuse to help-." Her speech was abruptly stopped when the back of his had hit her hard in the face, knocking her over. He grabbed her roughly by the hair, facing her to look at him. His eyes were burning with rage.

"If you're smart and value your life, you'll do what I say. If not, I'll make sure you wish you never defied me. Your death will be long and painful. Do I make myself clear?" He roared in her face. Sakura could only whimper in reply as he gave her a rough shake. With one last growl, he tossed her back onto the mattress before swiftly leaving the room.

Once the door slammed, Sakura let the tears slide from her eyes.

Several hours later, Sakura was roused by the sound the door opening again. It was dark in the room now and Sakura had to strain her eyes to see who was coming in. She silently hoped it wasn't Sasuke again. Suddenly the scent of steamed rice and soy sauce attacked her nose, causing her stomach to rumble. A figure walked into the room and walked over to the wall across from Sakura. The room was illuminated with a soft glow as a gas lamp was lit. Sakura was relieved to see that it was Jugo who had lit the lamp.

"Haruno-san, I've come to feed you. Sasuke wants your strength up so you can help us." Sakura made a face, trying to ignore her hunger. Jugo kneeled besides Sakura, holding a bowl of rice. He held up a spoonful of rice and Sakura pursed her lips. "Sasuke was very adamant about this." Sakura still refused to open her mouth.

"What if I refuse?" She asked venomously. Jugo shook his head, his expression blank as he looked at the woman before him.

"I don't advice that, Haruno-san. Sasuke was quite angered by your defiance already. I do not doubt that he will end you quickly if you continue to refuse to aid us." Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"And what does it matter if he will kill me whether I help or not? I'm only putting off the inevitable. I'm not stupid." Her attitude made Jugo curious. She looked so defenseless and weak, just as Sasuke had always described. But her spitfire, fearless demeanor made him wonder if it were true that she had inherited the Hokage's super strength.

Haruno-san. You will not refuse when you know of our situation. Your medical obligations will be stronger than defying Sasuke. It's Karin. She needs you. And you are not so heartless that you can let even an enemy suffer. You will find yourself aiding her whether you like it or not."

Sakura sighed, knowing he was right. She opened her mouth obediently and allowed Jugo to feed her.

XXXXX

Three days had passed and for the second day now, Sakura woke up nauseous. She winced as her stomach did a flip. She swallowed thickly, the sick sensation getting worse.

"Is there anybody there?" She called out loudly. "Please hurry!" She tried, more desperately as her stomach lurched.

The door opened and Karin walked in. She looked surprised to see Sakura struggling to get to her feet while still bound.

"Bathroom." Sakura managed out. She was afraid to say more, for she was sure she would vomit the instance her mouth opened for too long. Karin helped her up and out of the room, but Sakura broke free and sprinted to the bathroom. Kneeling harshly on the floor, she wretched into the toilet. Never in her life had she vomited so violently. She slumped back, weak and gasping for air.

Karin stood in the doorway with her arms folded over her very swollen belly. Being in such a rush to relieve herself, Sakura had completely failed to notice that Karin was pregnant. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, staring wide-eyed.

"You're pregnant." She sputtered, wide eye. Karin simply smirked, rubbing her swollen belly.

"How observant. And from the looks of you and how sick you are, I'm going to guess you are too." Karin continued on to explain how she had the worst morning sickness, but Sakura was too stunned by the accusation to care. Pregnant? No way. Gaara and she had been careful. They had used protection every time… except the first time. Panic filled her, but she refused to believe it.

"No." She hissed sternly. "Chances are you guys have been poisoning me or something. It's a much more likely story." Karin rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"You make it sound like a bad thing. Being pregnant with Sasuke's baby has been wonderful. I mean, after the morning sickness and heart burn. The little guy has been an angel, really. Keeping quiet and not beating me up from the inside out. He must know mommy doesn't like her bladder constantly being stepped on."

Sakura blinked at those words. Babies were most active later on in the term. What Karin was saying didn't make any sense… She swallowed and tried to continue the conversation.

"So it's a boy? That must make Sasuke very happy. How long has he been quiet now?" She asked, forcing a small smile on her face. She couldn't help herself. She was a medic, first and foremost. Enemy or not, she couldn't ignore this. Much to her dismay, Karin's reaction left her to believe she didn't know that something was wrong.

"Oh, at least two weeks now. Must be getting ready to come out. I'm due like any day now." Sakura stared at the woman before her. It made perfect sense now. Sasuke brought her here to delivery the baby. HIS baby.

A small bout of happiness tickled her. It was nice to know that her former teammate trusted her enough to deliver his son, even if they were enemies now. This meant she had to take interest in this situation if she ever wanted Sasuke's full trust. Sakura would play along now, trying to figure out as much information as she could.

"Mind helping me up? My knees are cramping." She smiled a bit lifting her bound hands. Kari stepped forward and bent slightly to take Sakura's hands. As she moved, the sweater she was wearing slid down her right shoulder, revealing a bright red bite mark. Sakura quickly got to her feet and took Karin's arm in her hands, looking at the mark.

"Karin-san, when did this happen…?" She asked softly. She was aware of Karin's healing jutsu, but it was clear that the way it seemed to work could add extra stress on her body, creating complications.

Karin stared at Sakura for a minute, trying to figure out her sudden interest for her. She opened her mouth to answer, but her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes widening in fright. The connection Sakura had been hinting to, had just been made.

"Oh my gods. My baby! Haruno-san, my baby! Is he going to be okay?" She cried, tears stinging her eyes as panic over took her body. Sakura held out her bound wrists.

"I need you to untie me. I promise I won't leave. You need me too much. And so does the little guy." She met Karin's eyes, channeling all her seriousness to her look, trying to convince the other woman. "Please. For your baby."

Karin didn't hesitate for a moment more. As soon as Sakura's hands were free, she produced a healing chakra and went over Karin's belly with it. Sakura looked up suddenly.

"I have a heartbeat. But it's weak. We need to induce you right away, but I need supplies. Gather your teammates. We have a lot of work to do."

XXXXX

"Push Karin!" Sakura coached, as the woman before her squatted, keeping her balance by holding onto the dining room table behind her. Sasuke stood besides her, watching in silent horror. Sakura bit back a bitter smile. After all the merciless killing he'd done, there's nothing quite like childbirth. "Come on, Karin, you're doing well!"

Karin cried out, and stopped pushing to catch her breath. Sweat matted her hair and dripped down her face. Sakura gave Sasuke a sharp look, causing him to obediently wipe Karin's brow with a cool rag. Sakura was starting to worry. It was taking a long time and there was blood, more blood than there should be.

"Come on! Just one more good push and we should have crowning!" Karin moaned. She was sickly pale and clearly exhausted already. But she pushed with the next contraction, wailing with both pain and frustration. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. This was taking so long. She could just feel it. Something was wrong.

"Damn it!" Sakura swore. "Help her onto the table, Sasuke-kun. The baby is breach and we don't have much time." Sakura commanded, sternly. She was trying to keep her cool. She couldn't afford to lose this baby. She helped move Karin onto the table and then lifter her dress over her stomach. She gave the woman a wistful look.

"I'm sorry, Karin. This is going to hurt." Karin trembled, but gave Sakura a weak smile.

"Save the baby…" She whispered. Sakura nodded and turned to her stomach. She focused chakra into her finger tip and began to slice through the skin of her under belly. Karin screamed as her flesh was cut, blood flowing out of her. She grasped for Sasuke's hand, her scream turning silent. She clenched her jaw, rolling her head back and forth.

Sasuke watched Sakura work as he gripped Karin's hand. Her grasp on him was weakening. He did his best to mask his emotions, but both worry and awe plagued his face. He couldn't recall seeing Sakura so focused on a task as she was now, fighting to save his child. It was when Karin went completely limp that panic found its way on Sakura's face.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She yelled, her hands covered in Karin's blood. "Damn it, Karin! Stay with us!" Tears were forming in the pink haired women's eyes. But she worked steadily, until she pulled the small infant from Karin's womb.

Both Sasuke and Sakura stared in horror as the infant made no sound. The child was a sickening grayish-blue with the umbilical chord wrapped around its neck. Sakura moved quickly, cutting the chord and cleaning out the baby's airways. She vigorously wiped the baby with a towel, hoping to jerk the baby into breathing, but nothing. The baby lay silent next to his dying mother on the table.

Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks as she wrapped the stillborn infant in the towel, lovingly. She picked up the bundle and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke took it numbly, no emotion on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke…" She sobbed. As if that was the slap he needed to be reawakened, Sasuke's eyes began to burn with rage. He held his dead son in one arm and reached for a Kunai, hidden in his clothing.

"You're useless! Absolutely useless! I'll kill you! You are nothing to me!" He screamed at her, pulling back to strike her down. Sakura stood her ground, wiping her streaming eyes with bloody hands. She had failed Sasuke and Karin. Two lives had been lost that were counting on her. She welcomed death for her failure.

Shouts from Sasuke's other teammates were heard, and the blow she was waiting for never came. Suigetsu burst through the door, paying no mind to the bloody mess he was walking into.

"Sasuke! Konoha ninja are coming this way. We're severely out numbered. We must go now!" Sasuke growled and put the Kunai away. With the baby in hand, he rushed to the door, not before knocking heavily into Sakura. Sakura fell roughly into a puddle of blood, sitting there dazed. She barely understood what had happened. She blinked once, realizing she was alone, covered in blood, her life randomly spared. She blinked again and realized a pair of hands were on her, struggling to pull her back into a standing position. Sakura looked up to see Ino's concerned blue eyes.

"Oh my gods… so much blood… Are you alright, Sakura? Are you injured?" she asked, her hands glowing blue as she checked for signs of bodily harm. Sakura shook her head and watched her friend's face soften with relief. She heard more people entering the house. Shikamaru and Naruto rushed to her side, both looking extremely concerned.

"Sakura-chan!" Are you okay? The teme got away!" Naruto cried, clenching his hand into a fist. His blue eyes burned with anger. "If he hurt you… I swear I'll–" Sakura forced a weak smile.

"Naruto, I'm okay. Really, he didn't hurt me…" She said gently, feeling very weak and tired suddenly. It seemed to calm Naruto down but agitated the normally calm Shikamaru.

"What the hell is going on, Sakura? Why did you leave? You know it was dangerous to go alone! Why didn't you wait for me? For gods sakes, we were leaving in the morning!" Sakura shook her head, not being able to give a good answer. She opened her mouth to say some sort of excuse, but the sight of a certain redhead walking in the door made her stomach and heart jump. The Kazekage himself had come in search of her. Her breathing became erratic as she watched him stalk towards her, his jade orbs burning. She didn't know what to say to him. Hell, she didn't know what to say to anyone yet.

She gave Ino a 'help me' look before collapsing in her friend's arms as dead weight. Ino wasn't completely sure if this was a game or real, so she went into medic mode. Seeing Sakura collapse, Gaara rushed forward, helping the thin blond girl put Sakura on the floor. He looked at Ino, his eyes boring into her. She began to sweat, which irritated her. No man was going to tell her what to do. Even the Kazekage.

"Is she alright? What's wrong with her?" he demanded, looking to each Konoha ninja. Ino pursed her lips and ran a glowing hand over Sakura's head and chest. The three men looked at her expectantly.

"She's just fainted. I don't blame her. Captured for five days with the enemy and then this mess…" She gestured at the Karin's body on the table. She narrowed her eyes at the three men. "And yet, the three of you feel it's your job to interrogate her!" She snapped, causing the men to look down guiltily.

"Now until she is out of my care, no one will be asking her any further questions. Understood?" Naruto and Shikamaru nodded solemnly, leaving the house to regroup with the others. Only Gaara stayed crouched besides Ino, looking over Sakura with concern. He was growing annoyed with the other women for preventing him from speaking to Sakura.

"When may I speak with Haruno-san?" he asked, doing his best to mask his annoyance. Ino shook her head.

"My orders are from the Hokage herself. I'm afraid, unless you have time to come to Konoha; that you will have to contact Sakura at another time, Kazekage-sama." Gaara glowered at the blond. It wasn't her fault that her orders came from another Kage. And there was no way the elders were going to be alright with him being gone for more than a day. They hadn't wanted him to go out and look for Sakura to begin with. Taking more time away from his village at this point would be neglecting his duties. The exact duties he told Sakura he could not violate. So he stood up with a nod and stormed from the house.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open once she was alone with Ino. Ino smirked and shook her head, causing Sakura to smile sheepishly.

"You have some major explaining to do, Forehead…"

* * *

A/N: Oh hey! Chapter update! look at that! I apologize for the delay. Life has been... interesting. I have a store now and still do conventions... yeah, it's a long story. Been stressed so picked up writing again.

Sorry it's been so long. But I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R as usual. I love hearing from you all. Take care. 3


End file.
